I'm Right Here
by LiveLaughLoveDreamHopeSmile
Summary: I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer."I'm right here,"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Dark here! I've recently fallen in love with Brady/Imprint or Collin/Imprint so I decided to make my own! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Aaron, Adam,and Paige.**

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day in La Push. It was raining, my family was sleeping, and I had to pee. So, I did what any normal person would do, I ran to the bathroom.

Lalalalala

Do you really think my life is that peaceful? Hello, a werewolf imprinted on me! Let's start this bitch off right.

00000

I woke up to screaming in my ear. What the hell? I sat up to see my older sibling, Adam, who was now a senior.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Time for school, it's your first day at a new school!" He kept screaming. I threw a pillow at him; he laughed, and ran out of my room. Rock music was blasting through Aaron's stereo. Aaron and Adam are twins that like to torture me in the mornings. I trudged to the wall that we shared and pounded on it.

"Shut it off," I screamed. But, it went ignored. I rolled my eyes and went over to my closet.

I pulled on, tan cargo shorts, a blue tank-top with cropped concert t-shirt, and my precious D.C. I jumped into the bathroom before preppy boy, Adam could. I combed my long chestnut hair, pulled it into a ponytail. I cleared my ice blue eyes from any eye boogies. And made sure my tan complexion was clear of any pimples. I carefully hid my make-up that I barely touch, in a locked cupboard. I left the bathroom open for my brothers.

Lalalalalala

I skipped down the steps, and ran into the kitchen. There was a picture of the whole family, mom and dad included. Adam and Aaron emancipated from them, and since they were my legal guardians, they took me in after mom and dad got in legal trouble. Adam and Aaron basically brought me up, I learned everything from them.

I kissed the picture, and set out to hunt for some food. I found Fruit Loops, some good milk, and a bowl. I sat down at the counter and shoved my face, while Aaron jumped the stairs, landing on the couch.

"Morning, Paige," he patted my head.

"Morning," I said with a mouth full. Adam sat down beside me and stole some of my cereal. I slapped him, and Aaron laughed. I dumped my bowl in the sink, and jogged back up the steps.

I brushed my teeth, applied deodorant, and used the bathroom. I had come down the steps just in time to catch my book bag.

"I don't want to go," I whined.

"You have, too," Adam copied me.

"Why?" I continued.

"Because, if you don't all of us will get in trouble and return to Karen and Bob." Aaron explained. Aaron hates mom and dad, so he calls them by their first names. Don't act like a parent, you don't deserve to be called mom and dad, He told me that once, when I called them mom and dad.

I nodded and ran to the truck, "Backseat," I called. Adam groaned and climbed into the passenger seat.

Lalalalala

We were singing along to Linkin Park, well Adam and Aaron were singing, I was rapping. When we arrived to the high school, where I would be stuck for at least a few years, I gulped. Everyone had brown hair, and a tan complexion. We would definitely stick out, because Adam had light blond hair, as did Aaron. There goes the idea of not being noticed!

Aaron found a parking spot, and we hopped out of the truck.

"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered holding my flat stomach.

"You can, Paper," Adam hugged me. Some of my anxiety disappeared at my old nickname.

"Yeah, you're a Moore, and we can do anything except hide from the law!" Aaron put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, and looked up at my brothers, "Let's get this fucking thing over with,"

Adam laughed, and Aaron shook his head. I smiled, I'm Paige Moore, and I can do anything, except hide from the law!

Lalalalala'

We walked into the main office, and the sectary looked at us weird.

"Hello, you must be the Aaron, Adam, and Paige!" She said with fake excitement.

I rolled my eyes, as Aaron handled our schedules'.

"You need a parent signature on these sheets," she said. Aaron and Adam froze. She looked in between them, and waited for answers. Guess I have to answer!

"We aren't with our parents', Aaron and Adam got emancipated, and they are my legal guardians." I spoke up, my tone of voice sounding annoyed.

She looked taken back, "Emancipated?"

"Yeah, you know where you move away from your parents. You can leave state, we are from Seattle though." I continued to explain.

She nodded her head, "Just make sure you get these signed,"

"No problem," Aaron came to life. He's alive, Adam shook his head, and he's alive, too!

We walked out of the office, I punched both of them, "That's for having me explain,"

"Usually, that doesn't happen," Aaron mumbled.

"Yeah, well it did, and you guys acted like you saw a fucking ghost!"

"Sorry, Paper," Adam said.

"Yeah, whatever, we better get to class," I walked away from my brothers. I looked down at my schedule, and fear crashed down on me.

_Homeroom- Mr. Jebs Room 201 _

_1__st__ period- Langue Arts Room 532_

_2cd Period- Reading Room 521_

_3__rd__ Period- Algebra 2 Room 145_

_4__th_- Lunch

_5__th__- World Cultures Room 302_

_6__th__-Creative Writing Room 532_

_7__th__-Gym _

_8__th__-Greek Mythology Room 302_

_Locker- 111 Code: 8963_

I shoved it in my pockets, and went to find my locker.

Lalalala

When I found it, there was a very hot guy standing at the locker next to it. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jean cut offs. I smiled as I looked at his biceps, definitely worked out. Either that or he takes steroids, which can kill your penis. I made it to my locker, as I spun the code he glanced over. I pulled the lever to open it, but it got stuck. My smile quickly disappeared, as I tried to open it again. I kept trying until I got frustrated.

"Stupid, fucking, locker won't open!" I swore under my breath. I turned to the guy.

"Hey, how do you open this damn thing?" I asked.

He looked at me and froze. His brown eyes widened, and his breathing stopped. What the fuck?

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry" he said.

"Do you know how to open this damn thing?"

"Yeah, you have to pull the lever up, then forward."

"Thanks," I turned and tried what he said. Yes, it works! Fuck yes!

"I'm Brady," he said.

"Paige," I replied and shut my locker.

"Do you need help? I could show you to your classes?"

"Nope, I got it."

"Are you sure? You're new and you have no clue where everything is." Okay, this kid is going to bug me!

"I don't need help, okay? I can find my way around."

"Do you want to know which teachers are hard asses?" Seriously, if he doesn't leave me alone, I'll give him a terrible nickname.

"Nope, I can handle it."

"Maybe we have the same class, where's your homeroom?" That's it terrible nickname time!

"Okay, listen here Steroids, I can handle myself. I don't need to be shown around; I don't need to know which teachers are hard asses! I may be a girl, but I grew up a dude. The only thing I have different is that I have blood spurting out of me once a month."

Brady looked at me, "Did you just call me steroids?"

"Yeah," I walked away. I saw two guys leaning against the wall, smoking something. I smirked; it's my first day, time to make a great impression.

00000000

**So, what do you guys think! I have the next chapter all typed up and ready to publish, but I need some feedback. Next chapter's Brady's POV! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AH! I love you guys! You made my day! I had to walk around a stupid park and learn about trees. No offense to anyone but I don't want to learn about trees. BRADY'S OOV! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...Aaron, Adam, and Paige are mine **

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 2**

**BradyPOV**

"Hey, how do you open this damn thing?" she asked me. Wow, I never heard a girl say swear that much before. I turned to her, and it's like the whole world stopped spinning. I wasn't here because I needed to protect people; I was here because of _her_. Her ice blue eyes, shined like the sun, she smelt of mint, something tropical, and a hint of Axe. Her chestnut hair had subtle red highlights, and she didn't have a trace of make-up. Her plump pink lips, looked like you could kiss them for hours.

She was now my sun, my earth, my gravity, my oxygen, my everything. I needed to protect her first, and others second. Fuck, I just imprinted.

She spoke again, "Dude, are you okay?" Her voice was music; I could listen to it all day.

"Yeah, sorry," I finally found my voice.

"Do you know how to open this damn thing?" she spoke again. I wanted to drool.

"Yeah, you have to pull the lever up, then forward." These lockers were fucked up; maybe I should have my mom complain. My angel deserves the best.

"Thanks," I watched her as she tried it. Her face radiated from the happiness. I have to know her name; I have to know my angel's name.

"I'm Brady," I smiled.

"Paige," she said as she shut her locker. She's new, she needs help, and I will help her.

"Do you need help? I could show you to your classes?"

"Nope, I got it." Please, I need to spend more time with you.

"Are you sure? You're new and you have no clue where everything is." Just agree, angel.

"I don't need help, okay? I can find my way around." Maybe if I bug her enough she'll say yes.

"Do you want to know which teachers are hard asses?" I could just talk to her longer.

"Nope, I can handle it." Damn it, angel, why are you making this so hard?

"Maybe we have the same class, where's your homeroom?" That way I can make sure she's safe.

"Okay, listen here Steroids, I can handle myself. I don't need to be shown around; I don't need to know which teachers are hard asses! I may be a girl, but I grew up a dude. The only thing I have different is that I have blood spurting out of me once a month." She snapped. What the hell? Did she just call me steroids?

I stared at her, "Did you just call me steroids?"

"Yeah," she said and walked away. I watched her turn the corner, and emptiness filled me. I shut my locker, and went to find Collin.

**Imprint**

I found him leaning against his locker talking to Embry. I jogged up to them.

"I just imprinted," I said low enough for just them to hear.

"Who?" Embry groaned.

"The new girl," I sighed thinking about her.

"She walked in with two other guys, twins." Collin said. I glared at him, as jealously hit me. Is that why I smelled Axe on her?

"Who are they?" I growled as I started to tremble.

"I don't know," he shrugged. I swear if they are with her, I will rip them to shreds. I will make sure they never see the sun again.

"Dude, calm down," Embry put a hand on my shoulder.

I will make sure they won't touch her. They won't even look at her.

"We better get him out of here," Collin groaned.

They pulled me out of the school and into the woods next to it. And the next thing I know I'm shifted to my wolf.

_Brady! You're supposed to be in school? _Sam thought_. _

To angry to explain, I replayed the memory.

_Congratulations, you found her, _Sam's voice sounded with pride.

_Yeah, but Collin saw her walking in with twins. _I growled.

_They could be her brothers? _Quil spoke up.

A memory played in our heads, showing my Paige walking into school with two blond headed twins.

_Or not, _Quil mumbled.

I dug my paws into the soil and shot throughout the woods. Going deeper into them, so I didn't get caught by anyone.

_They could still be her brothers, _Collin offered.

_Collin, get to school, _Sam ordered in his alpha voice.

I heard a pop, and Collin was gone.

_You too, Quil, _Sam demanded.

I heard another pop, and then there was just me and Sam.

_Calm down, Brady, you need to go back to school. Education is important, _Sam said.

_If I see them, I might rip their heads off. They can't touch my Paige. _I growled.

_Did you see what she was wearing, _Paul popped in laughing.

_Paul shut up, _I growled.

_She looks more like a guy. She is hot, don't get me wrong, but I like girls that dress like them, _Paul ignored me.

_Paul, _I warned.

_She has fire too, she snapped at you. _Paul laughed.

_Shut the fuck up, _I ran towards him.

_You want to fight, pup? Bring it on! _ Paul said.

I spotted him, and I lunged at him. I bit into his flank, while he bit into mine.

_Stop! _Sam's voice echoed through my head in alpha command.

I stooped and moved away from Paul. _ Sam, he was speaking of my imprint! _

_I know, Brady, but he wanted to fight. You need to control yourself. _Sam said. I whined, and lay down on the cold soil.

_Calm, calm, calm,_ I imagined Paige's blue eyes. I felt my muscles slowly relax, and then I shifted back to my human form. Then, I remembered. I have no clothes! Shit, I can't walk around with my stuff hanging out. Suddenly, jean cut offs, and a white t-shirt were thrown over the hedge. I quickly changed, and caught up with Collin.

**Imprint**

I searched every classroom for Paige. But, I couldn't find her. By the time lunch came I was depressed and ready to die. I grabbed a lunch and ate it slowly, looking up every time I heard someone walk through the doors.

"Hey, Brady, this is Aaron and Adam," Embry said sitting next to the twins that walked in with Paige.

"Hey," I suppressed a growl.

"Hey, have you seen our little sister, Paige?" Adam asked worry coating his tone. Little sister, I feel stupid.

"Not since this morning," I said, hoping they didn't hear my worry also. I hope she's okay.

Suddenly, she walked in laughing. She was walking with a bunch of guys. Jealousy ripped me apart, and I started to tremble. She spotted us and she ran over. She tackled Adam and Aaron.

"This school is awesome!" she let them go and bounced. Did someone give her something? If someone did, I'll kill them.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"I'm better than ever," she sang.

"Did someone give you something?" Adam chuckled. I glared at him. How could he think it was funny?

"Well, Quil, yeah that huge guy over there, had fucking pixie sticks!" Quil is so dead.

"We're all going to die," Aaron groaned. No, I must protect Paige.

"Why?" Quil sat down next to Paige.

"Paige, hyper is the worst thing ever. Did you give her anything else?" Adam laughed.

"Yeah, a Monster," Quil shrugged.

"I want to fly!" Paige hiccupped.

"Are you sure she didn't smoke anything?" Aaron rubbed his temples.

"She was hanging out with Matt and Grant." Quil gulped. Great, Paige smoked with the druggies.

"Great," Adam moaned. Sounds like this isn't her first time high. What has Paige done?

"She's grounded," Aaron sighed. Shouldn't their parents decide that?

"She's gotten high before?" Embry asked.

"We lived in Seattle, and in the bad part of town. Every kid has had a hit before they hit middle school." Aaron explained. My poor angel, at least she's here now.

I turned to Paige who was giggling and staring at a light. She's going to be the death of me.

**So, what do you think? Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have never updated this quick before! But, I love writing this! I never want to stop! Thanks for the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing PAIGE ADAM AND AARON on the other hand are mine. **

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 3**

**Paige POV**

I was sitting at home on my bed, grounded for two weeks. All because I got high, I mean they've done it before! I pouted and whined, but Aaron wouldn't budge. In case you haven't noticed Adam's the fun brother, and Aaron's the boring one. He's needs to loosen up! Maybe I could hook him up with one of these La Push girls. Doesn't Seth Clearwater have a sister? Or I could find him a hobby? He could go hiking, or become a sex addict!

He said, "Nothing comes out of being high!" Well that's a lie; I got an excellent today in creative writing! He said a lot of other stuff; I would have taken him seriously if I still didn't have that damn Monster in my system. Now, I'm wallowing in my own self pity! I hate people who do that, and I'm not going to hate myself.

What can I do? I could read, wait I'm grounded. I could write, wait I'm grounded. I could blow something up! Where's a guinea pig?

"No, blowing stuff up!" Aaron yelled. Well, there goes that idea! Adam would have helped too. He loves seeing stuff blow up! I remember when we blew up that cat! It was an accident, it just happened to be in the way of the bottle rocket. I didn't want to kill the poor thing. Now, I feel guilty, stupid cat.

I wonder if I could find a farm around here. That would be fun! Mud, mud, and mud! Maybe they'll have cows! I love cows! Why do they go moo? Great, I'm going crazy! I've lost my mind…when did I ever have it? Maybe when I was three…then Aaron stole it! That would explain why he's so smart!

The door creaked open, and Adam snuck in. I waved and returned to staring back at the wall.

"I'm breaking you out," he whispered. He's my savior!

"Seriously," I will pay him back!

"No," he laughed. Bitch!

"I hate you," I snarled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Here's your iPod, Eminem is playing." He handed me my baby and left.

I jammed the headphones in my ears. My Name Is was just beginning. I started to rap along and dance around my room.

When the song ended, I turned to see my brothers at my door with a camera. I ripped the headphones out and tossed the iPod on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I swear if they have anything on there, I will fucking kill them.

"Blackmail," Aaron did a victory dance.

I lunged at them, but they ran. I ran after them, screaming. "Delete it,"

"I don't think so," Adam stumbled. I pounced and tackled him.

"If you don't delete it I will tell your future girlfriends, about Batman." I threatened. Adam eyes widen and shook his head.

"Paige, please don't please,"

"Delete it, and no one will ever know."

"Deal," I hopped off him, and ran after his evil twin. I found him hiding in the bathtub. I smirked and sat on him.

"I'll tell your future girlfriends about the leather pants," I laughed.

"Deleted," he handed it over.

00000

_I was running through the forest with my brothers. When two sparkly, pale, red eyed, freaks, stepped in front of us. _

"_Doesn't she smell appetizing?" It said. What the fuck, where's Brady? _

"_Yes, so are her siblings," the other one laughed. Okay, no one is touching my brothers. _

_Suddenly, a pair of hot arms circled their way around me. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." _

_I looked back to see Brady, love and devotion filled every cell. "Be careful," I whispered. He pulled me closer, then let go. Then there were wolves right in front of us, growling. They advanced toward the vampires and the bloodsuckers looked scared. They should be, trying to take someone's imprint and imprint's family away. _

I woke up, hearing my alarm clock blare Homecoming by Hey Monday. Still paranoid form the dream, I changed into black skinny jeans, and a sweatshirt. I trudged into the bathroom, not bothering to knock. I looked up into the mirror seeing Aaron only in a towel. It took me longer than usual to scream.

"Put some clothes on," I yelled. I heard Adam drop something downstairs and burst into laughter. I shielded my eyes, from my half naked brother. I think I'm scarred for life. He's not ugly, but I really didn't need to see the towel accidently fall.

"You should have knocked," he laughed, not at all phased. Is he some type of psycho?

"You should have had the door closed," I'm about to cry, and he's laughing! I hate karma! Is this my bad luck for getting high? Then I'm never getting high ever again.

"Sorry, it usually takes you forever to wake up," he was still laughing! Can he just go somewhere?

"Go away and never come back until you are fully clothed! And even then, wear a jacket or something! I really don't need my brother trying to do a Sodapop scene!" Who ever thought of that scene should have won an award? That stuff was gold!

"Sodapop scene?" he asked, why didn't he leave?

"You know from The Outsiders," I prompted.

"Never seen it," What the hell? Where has he been?

"You have no taste,"

"I'm going to get dressed now; I'm starting to feel a breeze." He left. Did he seriously just say that?

"Ew," I screamed and banged my head off the wall.

000000

My bad luck continued, I spilled cereal all over the counter; my hair wouldn't stay up in a ponytail, I got toothpaste everywhere, my deodorant broke, and I spilled Adam's bottle of Axe all over me.

My locker wouldn't open, even when I did that trick that Steroids told me, I felt attraction to Steroids. That's a good thing though, because he's hot, and really nice. He'd make a great boyfriend, and he's not making an effort with any other girls, so he's free game. Still annoyingly helpful, but I don't think that will ever change. I also learned that I'm half Quileute, which is news to me, because Adam and Aaron aren't. I wonder why? I told Brady, and he got excited. He followed me around like a puppy most of the day. I'm okay with that, I don't usually like guys that do that. Brady looks at me like I'm the only girl that he sees. I feel like he can protect me form anything. When did I start calling him Brady? I'm falling for him, and I got to know him so much today. He told me that his parents don't really understand what he wants. He's an only child, he never used steroids, and I laughed at this, his best friends are like his brothers. And there are a lot of those. Let's see if I can name them all, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Jared, Paul, and Sam. I think that's all. He gets along with Adam and Aaron who never get along with anyone who doesn't like Linkin Park. He tried to get me to talk about my past. I refused; I don't want him to know that. I'm ashamed of my past.

"Paige," Kim jolted me from my thoughts. I was sitting in Greek Mythology, and I already knew what we were learning. The names of the Gods and Goddesses, how basic can you get?

"Yeah," I sighed. She pointed to Mr. Jays, who was waiting on my answer.

"What's the Sea God?" he asked me. Really, I could answer this in my sleep.

"Poseidon," I answered right away. Percy Jackson's father, I should reread Percy Jackson.

He nodded his head and kept teaching. I gave Kim a grateful look and she shrugged. The bell rung and we rushed out of the room before he could dismiss us. I ran into Brady, who was waiting for me.

"How was class?" he asked. I glanced into his brown eyes, deep, brown eyes.

"Boring, I already know everything from Percy Jackson!" I said frustrated. I probably know more than the teacher!

"You read Percy Jackson?' he asked surprised. Does he think I can't read or something?

"Why do you sound so shocked?" I asked dodging a kid. Do people not know how to walk these days?

"I didn't' think you'd be into those types of books!"

"What type of books did you think I like?" I asked.

His answer was silence, and I took off ahead of him. I heard his footsteps catch up to me, and he pulled me into him by my waist. His arms were unnaturally hot. Does he have a fever?

"I didn't mean to make you upset," he whispered into my ear. I shivered, and smiled. It felt right being in his arms, I want to stay here forever.

"You didn't," I told him and continued walking. We walked in silence his arms still around my waist, and his head resting on my shoulder. We passed a mirror, I glanced and we looked like we were made for each other. We melted together, and my smile widened.

00000

We continued to walk this way until we got to my locker. We got a lot of weird looks, but I was laughing. Brady was making fun of the people, and was whispering them in my ear. I spun my locker combination, and opened it without any trouble. Brady leaned against his locker, smiling, watching me. I grabbed my neon green book bag, and slammed it shut.

"Go out with me," he said stepping in front of me. Hells yes, wait what?

"Steroids, are you sure?" I asked in fake shock. He smiled knowing I was teasing.

"Yeah,"

"I'd love too," I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"What the fuck? Is my sister blushing?" I heard Adam ask. Thanks for ruining the moment, Adam. Thanks a lot.

00000

**I love that scene in The Outsiders! Sodapop is sexy...anyways review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys this chapter probably looks different, I wrote it on my iPod then emailed it, then copied and pasted it to Word. It's probably shorter too. Sorry about the wait , I'm sick, so I spent most of my day doing this! I also have a boyfriend, but I won't let him get in the way. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 4**

PaigePOV

Tonight was the night I was going to watch High School Musical. I love how non-high school it is, and gets little kids hopes up. I'd never watch that, it's annoying and Lemonade Mouth is better. Tonight was the night I was going on the date with Brady. And karma hates me so much that she decided that still need to get punished for being high. I got my fucking period. Only one good thing comes out of this once a month. I know I didn't get knocked up.

Brady said he was taking me somewhere fancy. I opted for McDonalds, but no. We need to go somewhere where the price is sky high. So, I was wearing nice skinny jeans, a purple longs sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and my good converse. My hair wasn't in a ponytail and I put on some eye-liner and eye shadow. I was ready for anything besides my fucking period.

"Go wait in your room," Aaron said. I don't want too.

"Why?" I asked. The doors down here, why would I go upstairs?

"To make your entrance," he explained. My entrance? What the fuck?

"I make an entrance in any room, because I enter." I stuck my tongue out at him right when Brady knocked on the door. I beat Adam and Aaron to the door. I opened it to see Brady wearing dark jeans, and a black button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"What brings you here, Steroids?" I asked. Steroids...best nickname ever.

"You," he said slyly. I can be sly to dumb-ass.

"Really, I'm waiting for someone too," I smiled. What now punk?  
>"We should wait together," He grabbed my hand and waved by to my brothers.<p>

0000000000000

We were standing in line for our seats. I was holding the buzzer thing, and it was already an hour. My stomach grumbled and Brady's grumbled more than mine. My hunger distracted me from my cramps. Finally, it vibrated and we were in our seats in no time.

We ordered and we were waiting...again.  
>"I hate this fucking place." I sighed loudly. Brady cracked a smile.<p>

"How long does it take to cook the damn food?"  
>Brady chuckled as did the people around us.<p>

"What are they found killing the meat back there?"

The lady behind us laughed, and Brady's smile widened.

"I told you we should have gone to McDonalds, but no."

An old man laughed and his wife was crying from her silent laughter.

"Seriously, at McDonalds you get your food in no time! Then you come here and it's like their having sex in the kitchen!"

Now, the waiter was laughing! I should be a fucking comedian!

"I may be a girl, but I need to eat! I need fucking food now!"

The hostess lady was laughing her ass off. This will be my damn career! I'm ignoring the fucking school consular!

The manger came over, and I looked as innocent as possible.

"Miss, could you please be quiet?" he asked me. No!

"Dude, could you get our fucking food?" I slammed my fist down on the table. Brady couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing.

"We are working on that," the manger shuffled his feet.

"Are you sure?" I turned to Brady, "Can we go to McDonalds?"

We ended up getting kicked out. I don't know why, we didn't do anything wrong! People booed though when we left. I signed a few autographs too! At McDonalds we got our food in no time! And I was a happy camper; I got my burger and fries!

"This is the best date," I said after swallowing.

"It is," he laughed.

"Really, I thought you'd say it was horrible. You aren't lying are you?" If he is, I'll walk away. He already payed for my food.

"No, you're different than any other girl. And I like it,"

"Good, because I like being different."

"Hey, Brady," someone boomed across the room. I looked up to see a huge, tan, man. He was wearing a smile like he was up to something. I like him already.

"Hi, Paul," Brady mumbled. So, this is Paul!

"I'm Paige," I said when he was at our table. He looked over at Brady and his smile reached the corners of his eyes. Brady slouched down in his seat.

"Are you a girl?" Paul laughed at me. Fuck him!

"Are you a guy?" I snapped.

"Pretty sure, when check yourself?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Brady opened his mouth but I beat him to it.

"Sure, want to make sure I'm a girl?" I smiled when he looked taken back. Didn't see that coming did you Paul?

"Hey, Brady I'm taking your girl here." Paul smiled, terrible nick name time!

"Hey, Captain Smalls, I really rather stay with my man right here." I took a bite of my burger. Captain Smalls, where do I get these names?

"Are you sure Princess?" Hey, he gave me a nick name! I love him!

"Yeah," I waved. He laughed and left. Brady looked at me with an apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he pointed to Paul's retreating form. He's fucking awesome.

"Don't be I think we'll be great friends." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He threads his fingers through mine.

"Does that mean we'll be seeing more of each other?"

"Yeah," I blushed again.

000000000000000

Brady dropped me off at my house before 10. Adam and Aaron were peeking through the curtains. I kissed Brady on the cheek, and climbed out of his car. The phone rang after I changed into a pair of old sweats and a extra large band t-shirt.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hey, Paige," Brady's voice flooded my ear.

"Miss me all ready?" I smirked and walked into my room.

"If you miss me," he laughed. I blushed again, I did miss him. It hurt being away from him.

"I miss you," I muttered. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I miss you, too."

"So, what's up Steroids?"

"Did she just call you steroids?" Quil said in the background.

"Pixie Stick Man," I yelled. Oh yeah l, I'm on a fucking roll. I heard him laugh.  
>"Nothing, hanging out with Quil," Brady sighed.<p>

"He's awesome, he gives me a Pixie Stick everyday!"

"He does?"

"Yeah, they're awesome! They have every damn flavor! Speaking of flavors, where I used to live there was a Snow Cone place that sold a PMS flavor. I wonder what that would taste like?"

"Nastier then shit," I smiled and lay down on my bed.

"Probably," thunder echoed, "It's raining again,"

"It sucks,"

"No, I love rain,"

"You didn't grow up with it."

"I lived in Seattle; I grew up with the constant rain. And I love it, it renews plants, gives animals water, it can hide someone tears, it does a lot of stuff."

"Deep, Paige," I crossed my room and opened my window. I heard a wolf howl.

"I love wolves," I told Brady.

"Me too, hey Paige I got to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye Steroids and Pixie Stick Man,"

"Bye," they hung up.

I missed Brady even more after hearing his voice. I rubbed my chest because there was a sudden pain. It ached to be with Brady. I heard another howl and I looked out the window. I hated living in the city; I'd rather be near the woods. But, we don't always get what we want. I want parents that don't do illegal stuff. I want to take all the spin back. I want to be normal. But, if I got what I wanted I wouldn't be who I am now. And who wants me to change? I bet that fancy restaurant does!

0000000000000000000000000

I stared out the window for a while thinking about the last time I felt like this. His name was Branden, and he was everything I loved. He had short brown hair, tan complexion, light green eyes, and he loves basketball. He was an average boy in Seattle, especially where I lived. He got in some trouble, but most of the time he never got caught. He didn't have the best grades, and wasn't that smart. He had a great sense of humor and knew almost everything about me. I fell for him, and he liked me. I kept my love for him a secret, and because of that I got heartbroken. He ignored me for months and dated one of my friends. Still thinking about that time brings the pain back. I heard Aaron's snores coming from the other side of the wall. Aaron and Adam had no clue of my feelings. I kept my guard up, and Brady makes me want to take it down. But, I'm terrified, what if I get hurt again? I don't think I can take another heartbreak.

"Paige, are you okay?" Adam knocked on my door. I wiped my eyes, in case any tears escaped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get some sleep Adam." I faked a yawn.

"Night, Paige," he shuffled away. I sighed, only if I could tell them my painful past. Brady's going to want to know, soon. I hope zi don't need to run away from another great guy, that way no one gets hurt.

000000000000000000000000

**Paige has a serious side, and a little bit of her past was revealed. There is A LOT more, and she has a lot of dirty, little, secrets. And as someone once said secrets follow you! Review! I want to know what you guys think! Oh, and I am going ask random questions at the end of every chapter, because I'm bored. **

**What is the most funniest/embarrassing thing or event that happened to you? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Some of my friends and I were in a TALENT SHOW today! It was AWESOME! Anyways**, to .clearwater that really sucks! That's why I don't wear skirts...I'm pretty clumsy.

**DISCLAIMER: Have I been doing this? Or have I been in a hurry to get this updated? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (I will not do anymore of these. This will last for the whole story.) PAIGE, ADAM, AARON, ZANE, KAITLIN, JAY, AND ANYONE ELSE BELONGS TO ME! Take them then it's on...RAWR! **

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to wonderful howling, a thunderstorm, and Adam sneaking down to get his midnight snack. I tossed onto my side, and sleep still didn't greet me. I grabbed my iPod and clicked shuffle. Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk started playing. Normally, someone would try to relate this song to their life. Not me, I lay there more awake than ever. Due to the fact I have one of the best songs playing in my ears right now. I looked out my window; will I ever be perfect to someone? Justin Beiber's voice filled the buds. What the fuck? Who the hell downloaded this to my iPod? I clicked the fast forward button thingy, and Drops of Jupiter by Train soothed my bleeding ears. I sighed in content, and then I heard a beep and the music stops. I looked down and messed with the music player. Karma still hates me, when will she forgive me!

Flashback

"_Hey, Paige," Braden sat down next to me on the swing. Butterflies fluttered, and I suppressed a giggle. _

"_Hey," I greeted. Hey? I'm an idiot! _

_Aaron ran out the front door with bags. He was going to stay with someone else for a few days. Mom came to the door and pushed him out. "You don't like it here? Then, leave you ungrateful piece of shit!" she yelled. Dad came behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Aaron Ben Moore, I thought we raised you better." _

"_Raise me? You were high or drunk have the time, and I had to take care of myself and Paige!" Aaron screamed. I looked over at Braden; his eyes were focused on the basketball in his hands. Adam came out with bags of his own. What the hell is he doing? _

"_Adam Vince Moore," mom gasped. No, please no. Please, don't let this happen in front of Braden. Please, don't let my family fall apart. _

"_I need a break, I'll be back. We both will be back, but we just need to leave for awhile." Adam said with his eyes on the ground. Mom huffed and stormed back into the house, probably for another hit or another swing. Dad shook his head and looked at Braden. "How's life, Braden?" _

"_Okay," he said. I blushed and looked at the basketball. I could melt. _

"_That's great," Dad walked back into the house. Think about what to say. Maybe he will forget what he just saw. _

"_Let's play horse," I grabbed the ball from his hands and ran to the basketball hoop. _

I whimpered and buried my face into my pillow hoping to fight off any more flashbacks.

_I heard a crash, I jump out of my bed and grabbed my metal bat. I hope its Adam and Aaron they haven't been home in a few weeks. I tip-toed down the steps and into the kitchen, and saw a dark figure, my heartbeat doubled in my chest. I walked in further, bat at the ready, and turned on the light. Dad stood there, squinting in the light, with another beer in his hands. _

"_Paige Nicole Moore, what the hell are you doing?" he bellowed. I winced and let my muscles relax, bringing the bat down to my side. _

"_I heard a crash; I wanted to make sure no one was breaking in." I sighed in relief. It's just dad, no one is here to kill us. _

"_Are you saying that I can't protect this family myself?" he set his bottle down. I gulped, answer this question carefully. Do I believe he could protect us? Yes, if he wasn't drunk all the time. _

"_No, dad, I think you could protect us. You're the strongest person I know," Don't scream, don't scream, and don't scream. _

"_Damn right I am, get to sleep." He picked up his bottle and took a swing. _

_I ran up the steps, almost to my room when mom called for me. _

"_Paige, come here," she whispered from the darkness of her room. _

"_Yes, mom," I walked into her room and followed the smell of pot. I coughed as I walked through smoke. When will she stop? _

"_How old are you?" she asked. She should do, she's my mother. _

"_I just turned 11," I answered, knowing where this will lead. Aaron warned me about this, she would give me my first hit. Adam pretended to be sleep walking to skip it. Aaron did what schools said to do "No," and walked away. What will I d? I can't walk away, and it's too late to pretend. I gulped and continued to walk forward. _

"_Really, well, today's your lucky day, sweetheart. Here," she handed me her pot. I took it and grimaced at the smell. I brought it to my mouth, and took a hit. I coughed as soon as it hit my lungs. _

"_Breathe it out," she instructed. I breathed it out and felt better. She looked at me with a face that shown pride. I smiled; finally, she's proud of me. _

I gasped and sat up; I whipped the sweat off my forehead. I shook my head, trying to block those memories. I shivered and looked at my window. It was still open, and the floor below it was wet. Way to go, Paige.

I knocked before entering the bathroom this time. I learned my lesson before, as much as I love my brothers; I don't want to see that. I grabbed some towels off the rack and brought them to my room. I whipped the water off, and set the towel down in the hamper. I shut the window, and glanced at the clock. _4:32 A.M_ My alarm will go off in an hour. I sighed and walked to my closet.

000000000

I changed into a pair of sweats, and a white t-shirt with graffiti on it, and a black jacket. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, and put on some perfume. _Pink Ice _by Rue 21, it smells like fucking heaven. I yawned and slid down the railing of the steps. I jumped off and ran into the kitchen. I found some eggs, and heated up the pan. I cracked an egg and let the yolk sizzle inside the pan. I smiled as the smell wafted towards me. I flipped the omelet over, as the bacon sizzled in the other pan. Aaron walked into the kitchen and smiled as he picked up one of the omelets I prepared for him and Adam.

"Love you, Paige," he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. I flipped some bacon onto his plate. His stomach growled and he sat down at the counter. Adam came down a few seconds later after his twin sat down. He headed straight for his plate; I smiled and flipped my omelet onto my plate.

"You are the best Paige," he said with a mouthful. I shook my head at him, and picked up my plate.

"It's nothing," I took a bite of my cheese omelet.

"Nothing, no it's something. You've been up all night haven't you?" Aaron asked with worry in his tone. No, I've just been having some flashbacks.

"No," I yawned. Shit, way to go there Paige. Give him something to worry about; he's a senior in high school, taking care of a sophomore and another senior.

"Stay in today and get some sleep," he ordered, he looked at his watch. "I have to get to work," he got up and straightened his Wendy's uniform.

"I'll take care of her," Adam burped. I smiled, last time he said that we played hockey in the house.

"Just behave," Aaron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked out the door.

I grabbed his empty plate, and my plate, I carried them to the sink.

"I have an idea," Adam laughed, "Let's have a movie day!"

0000000000000000

We were watching Monsters Inc. when the phone rang. Adam was the first to reach for the phone.

"Hello," he said absorbed into the movie. He sat up in his seat, and ran to the front window.

"You're where?" he asked. He glanced out the window again. What is he looking for? The bear right down the street?

"Why? You know you are not welcomed here!" Whose not welcomed here, I'm pretty sure everyone is welcomed here. Except Dora, she's annoying and gave me nightmares when I was little.

"I don't care, if you miss us, you are not welcomed." He looked like he could punch a wall. Maybe I should call Brady and have him get Paul over here. They could battle it out; Paul looked like he had serious muscles. And knew how to use them, a fight…I could probably sell tickets.

"I love us? It's pretty late now, "he scoffed and glanced at the clock. Who could he be talking to? Grandma? No. Uncle Bobby? No. Karen and Bob? Probably.

"Don't Adam me, Karen! As far as I'm concerned we are not your problem anymore. Go spend the money on your precious drugs and liquor." Go Adam, maybe I should be a cheerleader.

"You went to rehab, and Bob did too. Wow, go stick that line up your ass! Aaron has heard that line how many times? More than he can count, you didn't love us, you never did. If you did then Paige wouldn't have to smoke and drink just to make you proud." Adam yelled, "Aaron wouldn't have to leave every single week just to get away from you! I wouldn't have to sit there and pretend everything was okay; I wouldn't have to be the backbone for Paige. Aaron and I wouldn't have to raise Paige while you guys were too drunk to feed her."

I stared at Adam in shock as he hung up the phone and threw it at the couch. I've never seen Adam so mad in my life. He always was the quiet one, the one that nothing could get him mad, and the one who anyone could talk to. He was the backbone the strong one that could go through anything with a smile on their face. But, everyone has their breaking point. I've never seen Adam so mad in my life. He always was the quiet one, the one that nothing could get him mad, and the one who anyone could talk to. He was the backbone the strong one that could go through anything with a smile on their face. But, everyone has their breaking point.

Karen and Bob never, showed up. But, Adam's mood never changed and neither did Aaron's when he heard what happened. I was the only one that could make this all better. I can feel the weight on my shoulders already. I'm going to need back up; I smiled and stole the phone. I dialed a familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," his rough voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey Zane, I'm need your help. How fast can you get to La Push?"

"As fast as you need me, babe," I laughed at his cocky ways.

"Zane, I need your help with my brothers."

"Babe, I'll be there by tomorrow. You know Kaitlin she's hates when I leave Jay alone without a few hours notice."

"Bring them with you! I miss you guys, and I'm sure Kaitlin and Jay would love to see Adam and Aaron again." I whined. Zane was always a sucker for my pleas.

"I hate you," he groaned.

"I love you too,"

_Next Morning _

I woke up super early and ran down to Wendy's, and waited for Zane to show up. I sat on the curb and watched out of a black SUV. Brady stood in front of me, blocking my view of the road.

"Hey," he said. Damn it, could he move! I need to see if Zane is here.

"Could you move? I'm waiting for someone, and they need to see me." I patted the pavement next to me. He sat down, and smiled.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"None of your business Steroids," I brought his nickname up.

"I don't know, what if he's a total creeper and you need someone strong to help you out." He flexed his muscled. I laughed, Zane a creeper? He couldn't be one if he tried.

"If I need help, I'll have you call Captain Smalls." I smirked; you have to love my nicknames.

"Captain Smalls?" Brady asked confused.

"Paul," I forgot those steroids killed his brain. Finally, a black SUV pulled up and parked right next to us.

Zane jumped out of the car, "Babe," he yelled.

I jumped up and ran into his open arms. He swung me around as Kaitlin got Jay out of his car seat.

"I missed you," I said into his shoulder.

"Babe, I missed you too." He set me on his feet and I turned to see a pissed off Brady. Aw shit, what did I do now?

00000000000000000000

**Soooo... Brady's jealous again...this chapter didn't that funny. I'm sorry, I'll get back on that roller-coaster soon. Reviews? I think I deserve some love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and alerts. I update as soon as possible, sometimes I get lazy, but this summer I'm going to be really busy. So, you'll probably;y get an update every 2 weeks or so. If it's later then that you can throw chocolate at me. I hate chocolate. **

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

Chapter 6

"Brady this is Zane, my best guy _friend_." I emphasized friend. Why does he look so pissed? Does he think that Zane and I are going out? Zane and me? We would make a horrible couple. He's a flirt and I hate guys that flirt a lot. I don't know how Kaitlin handles it! Well, since she had Jay, he's quit and really tried to earn her forgiveness back. He's lucky she's with him right now.  
>Brady stuck out his hand and Zane pulled him into a man hug. Brady slowly hugged him back and looked at me questionably. Kaitlin came around with Jay in her arms. I smiled and ran over to him.<br>"Hey, baby boy," I cooed and tickled his stomach.

"He's grown," Kaitlin awed and patted his brown curly hair.

"Yeah, Kaitlin that's Brady and Brady this is Kaitlin and Jay." I opened my arms and Jay dived into them.

"Hi," Kaitlin waved and Zane pulled her into his side. Her blond hair shined against Zane's complexion. Her hazel eyes were rimmed with light, natural colors. Zane's deep blue eyes were trained on her. She wore a light purple sun dress, and he wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Complete opposite of each other and falling in love.

"Is this your brother?" Brady walked over to Jay.

"No, it's our son," Kaitlin grabbed him from my arms. Brady looked shock, but then covered it up.

"He's adorable," he stared at him longingly. He's so cute, he wants a son. Maybe one day we'll have...what the hell am I thinking? Did I smoke something again?

"Hi," Jay gurgled like the three year old he was.

I felt a goofy smile slowly etch it way on my face. Jay could capture anyone's heart just by blinking his father's eyes. He had Zane's eyes, and hair. His pale complexion came from his mother.

"So, Paper what did you need us down here for?" Kaitlin asked. Cue the evil laughter, but not insane evil laughter.

"Adam and Aaron have been in a bad mood and I need someone to make them smile."

000000000000

We entered the house, everything was still and quiet. Zane grinned and ran up the steps. We followed him, Brady's still here amazingly. Zane entered Adam's room to see him still asleep. Lazy ass, no wonder all his girlfriends dump him! Zane leaped on his bed and lay next to his head.  
>"Wake up, Drummer Boy!" he screamed in his ear. Adam screamed and fell off his bed. He looked up and glared at Zane.<p>

"Who the hell let you in?" he yelled and hit Zane repeatedly with his pillow.

"Paige " Zane called out for help. I guess it's for Paige-Come-To-My-Rescue-Like-With-Kaitlin. The PCTMLWK plan! Yeah, it's a mouthful.

I jumped in and pulled Adam off of Zane. "You know this looks really wrong!" I said as I tried to hold back my brother. I looked over at Kaitlin to see her leaning against the wall, shaking with silent laughter. Jay toddler around the room, making his way to his father. Adam stopped and looked down at Jay.

"He's grown," he commented as Zane picked him up.

"Yeah, and he's talking now. Mama, dada, hi, bye, Unca Boy, Aunt Pee, Unca A, and cat. I swear he said taco once, that's how I know he's mine. He loves his tacos," Zane said with pride covering his voice.

"He's saying my name," Adam whispered. He's saying my name...Aunt Pee. Has a ring to it? No? Yeah, didn't think so.

"He misses you guys...everyone does. Braden misses you Paige, all he says is 'If Paige was here...' or 'Paige would have...' it's weird."

Pain struck through my heart, but I just acted cool and nodded my head. Braden misses me? That has to be a lie.

000000000000

Zane, Kaitlin, Jay, Aaron, Adam, and I ate dinner together. Kaitlin and I cooked, while the guys messed around with Jay.  
>They had to leave, before 10, so they had to leave right after.<br>"Tell everyone hi, and that we miss them!" I waved them good-bye. Man, I'm going miss them. Especially Zane, he's my partner in crime.

_Monday_

My alarm blared Just Lose It by Eminem. I groaned, and tore off my covers. I danced my way over to my closet. I grabbed black cargo pants, a white tank-top with a dark purple jacket, and boots. I ran to the bathroom and did my business. I jumped down the steps, and made myself some breakfast. The twins came down and busied themselves. We were quiet the whole morning. This is weird because we always have some sort of noise. Maybe we were all in a parallel universe, and the end of the world was coming. But, it's not 2012…yet.

School was school, Brady and Collin wasn't there. I'm not stalking them, I just now because Quil ran in and then ran out. I didn't really have any of my friends, and none of the girls wanted to talk to me. I stuck with myself and it didn't bother me. It gave me time to think and decide if I was truly insane or not. It's still undecided…the court will decide tomorrow.

Adam danced around the house, and he never dances. Is he high and if so karma better hate him too.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Aaron asked him when he danced into the living room.<p>

"You know how I was in Forks looking for a job." he prompted excitedly.

"Yeah," I put my book down. When did I have a book in my hands?

"Well, I meet a girl named, Ally! We have a date tomorrow," he did a little victory dance. Aw, he's got a date! Go Adam, now how can I get rid of Aaron? Hmm...Leah Clearwater? I heard she's a bitch though. Aaron's more into the soft pop type girls. Anyone here that way?

"That's awesome, man!" Aaron cheered and turned his attention back to the TV. I rolled my eyes, loser.

"What does she look like?" I asked. Stupid Aaron won't ask and just wants to watch TV.

"She has dark brown hair, with red and blond highlights, she has hazel eyes and she's everything I want. She's in a band, she loves to read, she's clumsy, and she's perfect." he sighed and got a dreamy look. I smiled, he's doesn't even know her and he's falling for her. The phone rang and Adam answered it, he smiled and walked up to his room. Ally. I shook my head and turned to stare at Aaron, only to see him snoring up a storm, idiot.

I wonder if Brady's okay, he hasn't called. Is he sick? Or did he just pretend? I used to do that all the time. Especially when I didn't want to deal with shit. I'm worried; I heard he skips school a lot. I may seem like I would skip, but if he becomes my boyfriend, he will come to school. Education is important if you want to escape. And he told me he wants to go to New York or somewhere, but he couldn't. I wonder what's holding him back.

00000000

Adam asked for my help to get ready for this date. He must really like this girl, if he asked _me_. He was standing in the middle of his room wearing loose black pants, nice Vans, a light blue plaid shirt with a black muscle shirt underneath. His blond hair was spiked, he had on Axe, and he stuffed a pack of Stride gum into his pocket.

"Hey, if she doesn't like you, then it's her lost." I patted his shoulder in encouragement. If this girl hurts him I'll hunt her down.

"She's just…so…so..._perfect_, Paige." He said. She has to be if he went through all this trouble. He got her favorite flowers, roses. He was going to go with the 11 real ones and one fake one. But, I told him that's not first date material

"I bet she is, better get going." I pushed him out the door and heard him run out the front door. I sighed and laughed, I walked into Aaron's room to see him passed out on his bed. I turned off his light, and pulled a blanket over him. I touched his forehead, and didn't feel any heat that wasn't normal. Poor Aaron, he so stressed. I'm going to help him, only if I knew how.

0000000000

There was a dull ache in my chest all day. And Brady was always in the back of my mind. I thought about calling him, but pushed that thought back. I don't want to embarrassed, if he doesn't like me. Why am I acting so insecure? I'm the most secure person I know. What is going on with me? Brady has poisoned me to act like a real teenage girl. I don't want to be one! I don't want to sit for hours and watch a chick flick, spend hours shopping, and anything else! I like watching action movies, spending only an hour to shop, and everything else. I promise to myself that Brady will not change me! If he doesn't like me the way I am, he can go fuck a guinea pig. I don't know if that's possible, but he can go try! And if a guinea pig doesn't work he can go to a cow! I've seen it work, and trust me blocking the memory.

0000000000

I sat down on the couch and waited for Adam to come home, so he could talk to someone about the date. That and I really wanted someone to talk too, Aaron wouldn't wake up. I put his hand in warm water and made him pee his bed, as payback. I heard a door slam close, and Adams deep voice humming a joyful tune. He never sings joyously, he usually sings a sad song; I mean the music he listens to isn't really happy. He's happy all the time, he isn't depressed or anything. You know what? I'm going to quit talking about this now.

Adam opened the door and threw the keys in the bowl next to the door. He had a dreamy smile on his face, and I had a feeling it would be there for a long time.

"How was your date?" I asked smiling, finally one of my brothers have a girlfriend.

"Perfect," he whispered, "Just perfect,"

000000

**So, this is your update! Review, go eat a cow, throw sour patch kids at someone, eat a bag full of sugar, watch Harry Potter, read a good book, skip school, fail a test, go outside, babysit, go do what you do! But, I really do hope you review! =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry this took soo long writers block! Anyways, I MADE A TWITTER! Follow me please: DreamItWriteIt It's fro my ffnet accoutn! You can ask me any questions or just follow me like the good people I know you secretly are!**

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 7**

After hearing about my brother's perfect date, I checked on Aaron again. He was in the bathroom throwing up. I ran to his side, and felt his forehead, it was burning up.

"Adam," I yelled, this can't be happening. This has to be about the twentieth time he had the flu.

"What," he grumbled from the doorway. His shirt was unbuttoned and he messed his hair up. Is he trying to look like he's having a hangover?

"Aaron's sick again, call the doctor." I told him, while trying to calm Aaron down.

"Alright," he walked off, don't I have helpful brothers?

0000000000000000

You know that song Bruno Mars sang, The Lazy Song? Well, that was my theme song for today, a wonderful Tuesday. The Voice is on tonight, and Adam Levine is one sexy man. I think he's the definition I should check that. But, that's not the only reason I watch the show. I watch it because it's awesome and shows real talent. Adam and Aaron love the show too, and tonight qualify as family night. I brushed my hair, and moved to set it down, just in time to miss getting hit by Aaron. He ran straight to the toilet…do I need to continue?

"I can stay home," I told Aaron as I set his glass of water down.

"Go to school, I'll see you later," Aaron coughed out. I stared at him in pity. He gets sick so easily.

"Paige," Adam called from the steps.

"I'm coming," I yelled as softly as possible. Aaron winced and brought his blanket closer to him.

"Call if you need anything," I said in my mom voice. I have a mom voice? Wow, I need to get out more.

00000000000000

I walked into my homeroom and was greeted with a condom hitting my face. Everyone laughed, as I peeled it off and threw it away. If I have some guy's sperm on my face, I'm going to kill someone with a golf cart.

"Was that used?" I asked the whole class. No one answered, but Nathan in the coroner was smirking.

"Nathan, was that used?" I called him out. Everyone looked at him and waited for the answer.

"Why do you want to know?" he smiled and flipped his Beiber hair.

"It just hit my face, and I'd love to know if I need to go get a golf cart." Everyone kept saying golf cart? Are they stupid or something?

"Actually, it wasn't used…yet," I let out a gust of air, it wasn't used. I don't need to disinfect my face, and get checked for any diseases. I nodded, sat down, and turned to Collin.

"You're here today!" I said surprised, "So, Shady, what drugs are you hiding in your pocket?" Shady…it's a slow morning.

"It's not drugs, its Pixie Sticks," he pulled them out of his pocket. I eyed his blue one and darted my hand out before he could shove them back in his pocket.

"Don't mind if I do," I ripped it open and dumped it all in my mouth. Ah, that hit the spot.

000000000000000

I walked into the cafeteria, belting out the lyrics to Young Forever by The Ready Set. I didn't realize I was doing it at the time, because I had my headphones in. I'm more of a rapper in public, not a singer. Anyway, I'm getting my food, and I look up at the person next to me.; They're staring at me, I unplug my headphone, only to hear my voice. I quickly shut my mouth and turned around. Everyone was staring at me, maybe not Garrett depends if he was high or not.

"So, how's your Tuesday?" I asked the whole cafeteria. Everyone turned to their friends and started talking again.

"Horrible, thanks for asking," said the boy next to me. I looked up; I smiled and looked back down. Brady.

"Why is it so horrible Steroids?" I asked grabbing a salad. Hamburger, veggie burger, or salads were the options today. And I really didn't feel like experimenting with my stomach.

"I have to work after school, and my mom wants me to stay home. We got into a fight about this morning," He explained picked up two hamburgers, a salad, and a veggie burger. I looked up with worry written all over my face, I don't think anyone could get eat that much school food with vomiting. I mean school food isn't exactly…yeah…school food sucks ass. And sometimes they don't cook it right, or something and it isn't a good situation!

"Are you sure you're going to eat all that? _Is that even healthy?_ Maybe you should put some of that back; I mean school food isn't the best. And I don't really want you to get sick. I mean not that I care, which I do. I mean I care as your friend, I would be worried, but not over worried. But I'm not saying you shouldn't eat that much because I don't want to worry! That's selfish, and I just want you to be healthy. As your friend, it's my duty to make sure you're healthy. Well, not really it's more of your job and your parent's job. But, I still care…as a friend. You know what? I just confused myself, so I probably confused you. I'm just going to shut up now."

Brady stared at me for a few seconds probably trying to understand all that in his head. I blushed and pay for my food. I grabbed a banana on the free food tale and put it on Brady's tray. I smiled at him and sat down with Quil, Collin, Embry, and my brothers. Brady sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand under the table. My smile widened, as I felt the warmth of being with him surround me. Adam shook his head at my smile and stabbed his salad with his fork.

"You know, Brady if you hurt her I'll get Aaron to puke on you." Adam said after swallowing…no comment here! Just plain shock…and a bit of pride, he swallowed before threatening someone!

"I understand," Brady replied removing his hand from mine and picking up a burger. I grimaced, and played with my salad.

"Aren't you hungry?" my brother asked me concerned. I shook my head, and closed the salad.

"What's wrong?" Brady whispered in my ear. I shivered when his breath hit my ear.

"I'm worried about Aaron," I told the table, which had been quiet.

"He's fine," Adam told me, "I called him before I came in and he said he was fine and was going to the doctors." The worry that had settled in my stomach, somewhat settled down. But I still couldn't find it in me to eat the salad.

"What if it's some kind of cancer?" I finally got the courage to ask. Adam dropped his fork, Quil quit throwing food at Collin, Embry stopped midway with his banana only entering his mouth, and Brady froze. I looked down at my hands, as tears threatened to spill, just thinking about what that meant. I got up from the bench and ran out the doors, not seeing where I was going I ran into someone. I landed on my butt, as I heard laughter erupt form the person. I looked up and saw Leah, she was barking like a dog. Anger slowly filled me, and the sudden tears disappeared.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked her standing up. She was a few inches taller then I was, but that didn't mean anything to me.

"You just fell on your ass," she suppressed her laughter now. She stared down at me, expecting me to quiver in fear. Did I? No, I stood up taller, and evened her glare.

"Yeah, so," I cocked my head to the side. I heard someone stop running, and footsteps following them.

"A little girl just ran into a water fountain and fell on her ass. Of course I'm going to laugh," Did she just call me a little girl?

"Bitch, I'm not a little girl," I growled, no one calls me little girl. I'm not a fucking little girl!

"You look like one," she laughed, I clenched my fists.

"I'm not a fucking little girl! If anyone here is, it's you."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You're the fucking little girl! You act all high and mighty because you're scared to get hurt! Just because you act like a bitch doesn't mean you won't get hurt! Behind every bitch is a guy who made her that way. Well, newsflash, princess, I'm the biggest bitch here, and you…you are just gum on the sidewalk."

"At least I have a _family_, who do you have? You're brothers? Listen here little girl, they will eventually move on, and you will be _alone._ There will be no one to help you, besides mommy and daddy. Where are your mommy and daddy? Are they high or drunk? _Where are they, Paige?_" I began to shake with anger, how the hell does she know this? I brought my fist up, and decked her.

She growled and began to shake, "Big mistake," I stood there waiting for her to attack me, but she stood there smiling and shaking.

"Leah, no," I heard Brady, Embry, and Quil scream. Brady jumped in front of me as if to protect me. I looked around him, and saw Leah.

"Leah, outside now," Seth and Jared showed up out of nowhere and began to pull her away. They pulled her outside and into the woods. I stood there confused, as Brady took a few calming breaths.

"What the hell just happened?" Adam asked his voice sounding confused. I walked over to him, and stood beside him.

"I'll explain later, here isn't the right place." Brady whispered, and grabbed my hand. I pulled it back, and shook my head.

"No, I want to know now," I demanded looked around at my friends.

"This isn't the right place," Embry repeated what Brady said.

"I don't fucking care! I want to know now!" I raised my voice, I'll scream if I have too.

"Paige, drop it please," Brady begged me, I looked into his eyes and realized how scared he was. Why was he so scared?

"Why are you so scared? It's not like I could have just died," I told him softly. He continued to look at me; I glanced up and saw everyone, but my brother looking somewhere else.

"Right?" I asked him even softer. I felt like I was missing something, something huge. And I had a feeling once I learned whatever the hell it was; it will change my life forever. Fear settled in, and I didn't like it. I looked back outside, if no one is going to tell me I'll figure it out myself. I jumped and started to run, I ran outside and into the woods.

I heard a growl behind me; I turned around and saw a wolf. And it looked like it was going to attack me; I gulped and backed away hoping to find the exit. But of course I ran into a tree. I'm going to die in a forest outside of my school, that's just great! I knew school would somehow be involved in my death!

0000000000000000000000000

**Sooooo, what do you think? Good, bad, horrible? I love the ending, personally! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PLEASE! DreamItWriteIt I made it specifaclly for this story so, you can follow on the status of the next chapter or just ask me questions. Love ya guys sooo much! **

************************** MESSAGE ME SAYING YOU ARE A FAN OF I'M RIGHT HERE SO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT STALKER! Thanks!**********************


	8. Chapter 8

**It's currently storming where I live and I wanted to get this out just in case the power went out. (: Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 8**

I stared at the wolf in front of me, what the hell did I get into? I'm going to die by the mouth of my favorite animal...what does that say? The wolf pounced, and its claws were about to reach my face, when another wolf came and knocked it out of the way. I kept my eyes glued on the wolf protecting me. It growled and paced in front of me waiting for the other wolf to attack. Anytime the other wolf would try to charge, it would stop it. It seemed like they were talking to each other by the looks they were giving.

**BradyPOV**

_Leah, I don't want to hurt you, but if you go after her one more time I might have too._

_Brady, this fucking bitch punched me and she is really pissing me off! If she isn't a little girl let her protect herself._

_Leah, don't touch her, if you do you know what's going to happen._

_Brady. Let. Her. Protect. Herself. She says she isn't a little girl, and then she needs to show it._

_It's unfair, you're a wolf and she's human. You know who will win._

_She can at least put up a good fight before anything happens._

_Leah,__ I will attack you_

_Bring it pup,_

**PaigePOV**

I glanced around trying to find an escape, but I couldn't find any. I grabbed a hold of the branch above my head and lifted myself onto the branch. I tested the next branch and climbed. Test, climb, look down, gulp, shake head, and do it all over again. That's what was in my head as I climbed the tree. My arms and legs hurt but I pushed myself further and further until I found a weak branch above my head. I looked down and suddenly got dizzy. I tighten my grip on the branch and gulped, the wolves down below didn't notice my missing presence. I watched them stand there like humans talking. Seriously, what did I get myself into? I'm scared shitless right now, because of my fear of heights and that I almost got attacked. But it was mainly the height of the tree, I don't like heights. My wolf looked up and noticed me in the tree, our eyes meet and I knew those eyes. I've looked into those eyes many times; they're Brady's chocolate brown eyes. Brady can't be a wolf, that's impossible. The legends about the Quileute's have werewolves in them. The protectors, they protect other people from vampires...okay can it be possible? Anything can be possible, but werewolves and vampires? I shook my head, and moved my weight onto the other foot. I heard a snap, and someone scream. Only to realize it was my scream and I sound really girly. It makes sense since I'm a girl, but I was disappointed. I looked down and only saw one wolf, and it barked like it was laughing. Isn't that rude? It could have gone and tried to find someone to help me, but no it decides I'm just going to stand here and laugh. Bitch.

"Paige," I heard Brady yell. I looked down and saw him with his arms open. I shook my head; he's mentally insane if he thinks I'm going to jump.

"Jump, I'm here to catch you," I shook my head and tightened my grip on the branch and I heard a crackle.

I crouched down, and closed my eyes; I swear if Brady doesn't catch me I'm going to fucking kill him. I jumped and I felt as if I…just jumped off a tree. The air pushed my hair forward, and into my face. And finally, I felt arms catch me and I buried my head in Brady's chest. I'm seriously going to kill certain people!

I ignored Brady, Quil, Collin, and anyone else in that little group all day! Which is pretty damn hard, because they're my only friends, for some reasons a lot of the girls don't like me? Why? I don't know, I haven't done anything to them…yet! I'm not planning anything…who am I playing? Of course I have something up my sleeve if they do something to me. I'm not going down without a fight, bitches.

I sat on my couch completely involved in the movie I was watching, Burlesque, andChristina Aguilera has the best voice ever! I get chills whenever I hear her voice, and this movie is one of the best. Aaron was upstairs sleeping away while Adam was out with Ally. The movie ended, and I started to get lonely. We should a dog or kitten! I could name them Killer! And they could fluffy, cute, but have an attitude! They could be like me...just fluffy…and animal form. Wait, that means we have to feed them, give them attention, and take them to the vets! I don't think I'm ready for that type of responsibility! It's kind of like a baby, and I'm defiantly not ready for a baby! I think I'd go insane, or completely lose my marbles! Besides we don't have a yard for a dog or the room for a cat! What the hell was I thinking? I got up and walked into the kitchen; I opened the fridge and smelled spoiled milk. Nasty shit, I picked up the jug and carried it outside to the garbage can. A car sped by, and it angered me.

"Asshole, there are animals and children around here! Slow the fuck down!" I screamed shaking the spoiled milk in the air. The car stopped at the corner, and the person got out of the car. Why the fuck did I just yell that? He's going to attack me, and all I have is a jug of spoiled milk as a weapon! What is spoiled milk going to do? Kill his nose, and he's going to run screaming from the smell? I don't think so! Maybe I could hit him over the head with it, and then slam into his nose. After that, I'll force him to drink it, and he'll get food poisoning…hopefully! Why do I get myself into this type of shit? I'm going to die and get raped! I better say my good-byes now!

He started to walk closer, good-bye Aaron; I'm sorry I killed your fish and lied saying it hated you and flushed itself down the toilet! Good-bye Adam, I'm sorry I fried your guitar, killed your fish, stole your homework, and told you the Boogie Man was real! You're face was really funny though, you peed your pants and screamed like a little girl! Sorry, again. Mom, Kerri…I don't think I'm sorry for anything. So, stop smoking pot and quit drinking! Dad, Bob, again nothing to apologize for...except the time I swung my baseball bat in the wrong area, but that was partly your fault for standing behind me. Again, stop smoking, divorce mom, and quit drinking. Brady, I'm sorry I ignored you all day, but Steroids you're keeping a secret and I don't like secrets! I think that's about it…no I forgot about Zane! Zane, I'm sorry that I stole your car, ate all your food, drank the rest of your Monster, ran your bike over, cheated off of you in science, blamed you for the food fight our 8th grade year, dared you to speak in a horrible accent for 2 months, sprayed your jacket with my perfume our Freshman year, put make-up on your face when you fell asleep on my couch, ruined your stereo, and I'm sorry I threw a party at your house and never told you! I looked up and saw the man in front of me, smiling down at me. I gulped down my fear and meet his eyes. That's when I recognized him, Captain Smalls!

"Hey Captain Smalls," I sighed, thank God it wasn't a serial killer.

"Why'd you yell Princess?" he laughed.

"You were speeding, and could have killed a dog, kitten, or a baby!"

"I would never do that,"

"Go back to your car,"

"No," He did not just say that!

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No," This immature asshole, he's going to play mind games.

"Yes,"

"You agree, bye!" I ran into the house, only to realize I still had the spoiled milk. Shit, I didn't throw this fucker away! I rolled my eyes, and walked out only to see Paul still standing there. I walked to the shiny metal can with my head held high, and threw it away. I heard him laugh as I closed the door.

00000000000

I was sitting at the table eating my wonderful ham sandwich when Adam walked in with a girl! She smiled at my brother; he smiled back at her, and walked her my way.

"Paige, this is Ally, Ally, this is my sister, Paige," he introduced us, I stood up and shook her hand.

"Would you like anything/" I asked her politely, she gave me huge smile and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm fine," She's going to get water anyways, fuck her. I grabbed her a cup and put water in it, I grabbed her wrist and put the cup in her hand.

"You better drink that water," I told her sitting down, going back to my dinner. She gave me a weird look and Adam laughed nervously, I rolled my eyes, and set my plate in the sink.

"Give her a tour, Adam," I sighed walking into the living room. He nodded his head and grabbed her hand. He followed me into the living room, he stuttered nervously. Really, Adam, you're nervous now?

"I'll give her the damn tour, okay Adam?" I said grabbing Ally's wrist and pulled her along. Adam followed behind us like a lost puppy.

0000000000

After we said good-bye to Ally, Adam relaxed and sank into the couch, if he thinks he's off the hook he is so wrong!

"Why were you so fucking nervous?" I asked him with a hand on my hip. Aaron came down from his room, and sat down in the chair. "He thought you were going to do something stupid," he said picking up the remote.

"I would never do something stupid!" I gasped offended. I would never do something stupid with one of their girlfriends over!

"Really, last time I brought a girl over you jump from the stairs onto the couch ad scared the shit out of her. And the one before that you spilled jello on her dress, somehow, I still don't understand that one. You asked the other one if she had a lighter on her so you could blow something up, then the one after that you called her a two headed bitch, and then you asked another one if they had a lighter and a hamster." Aaron said in one whole breath. Okay, maybe I would do something stupid.

"In my defense that one was really a two headed bitch, she was cheating on someone." I said, "And the jello slipped off my plate,"

"Please, don't do anything stupid when Ally is around." Adam begged me.

"Don't worry I like her," I smiled.

000000

**Soooooo, what do you think? Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with my other storied...you should go check them out! 3 of them are Harry Potter, and the other one id Twilight! Review pleaseee! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for everything! You're reviews make my day! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nathan's all mine, (; he came from my mind.**

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 9**

I growled, whoever invented the alarm clocks needs to be sued! Aaron's stereo was turned on full volume, once again. I peeked at my clock, _5:45 A.M_, why the hell does school start early? Can't it start at like noon or sometime like that? Weightless by All Time Low started to blare. I smiled; this is exactly what I need. I jumped out of my bed and got ready for another wonderful day of school! Hopefully, I don't almost die today and get laughed at by a wolf!

**XoX**

I smirked as I grabbed my paper bag; Nathan is in for one hell of a surprise! I snuck into my homeroom before the bell rang and sat down in his desk. I pulled a water bottle out of the bag along with a few boxes of tampons. I twisted the cap off the bottle and grabbed a tampon. I plunged it into the water, and set it on the desk. I repeated this process until his desk and chair was covered. I smiled as I set a box of tampons in the middle of his desk.

_Dear Nathan, _

_Never throw a condom at me again! Revenge sucks, and so does your brand! Buy a different kind, buddy, just warning you because another Nathan in this world…just thought I'd tell you!_

_Love, _

_Paige_

_P.S. I got you the box because I heard it was your time of the month!_

I stuck the note on the box, it needs something else. I gasped and grabbed another post-it note.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, and STDs are contagious, so watch who you screw! (; _

I nodded my head, threw my stuff away, and snuck away. Mr. Mason probably won't notice Nathan's desk. He's probably having a hangover and all he wants to do is sleep.

"Hi, Mr. Mason, having a good morning?" I chirped when I saw him.

"Hi, Paige, and no I'm having one of my headaches again this morning." He sighed and took a slow sip of coffee.

"I hope your day gets better," I told him softly; he nodded his head in thanks and walked away. As he stumbled down the hallway people laughed at him, I glared at him. He's one of the most made fun of teacher, guilt settled in. I used to make fun of him. That was before Kim told me why he drinks. He drinks because his wife was diagnosed with cancer; she died a month later by committing suicide. And a week before that his dad died in shooting. Mr. Mason has a son and he was taken from him, but he has him on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and the weekends. Mr. Mason drinks his guilt away, and the only reason he lives is his son. When he isn't having hangover, all he talks about is his son. I know what you're thinking, then why does he teach? He teaches because he loves it, you can tell on his face when he has a breakthrough with one of his students. You shouldn't stop what you love because of guilt. And as far as making fun of him…you shouldn't make fun of someone in depression.

**XoX**

I sat down in my seta and put my feet on my desk. I watched as everyone took pictures of Nathan's seat and laugh. Nathan pushed his way through the crowd. He tore the post it note off the box, as he read it over he ripped it.

"Paige," he growled, everyone looked at me in shock.

I smiled and waved at him, "What happened at your desk?"

"You know what the hell happened! You did it," I turned to see Mr. Macey staring at a picture on his desk, not noticing the outside world. My smile faltered a little, poor guy.

"You will regret this," Nathan gathered my attention again. Macy began to clean up his desk; she secretly smiled the whole time.

"Bring it on," I challenged him; if he wants a war then he'll get a war.

**XoX**

I threw my taco at Quil, who had begged for it. When Mr. Mason ran into the cafeteria, he had a panic look as he searched for something. Everyone was quiet, taking all this in. I got up from my seat and went to talk to him, but Brady had a hold of my wrist.

"Please stay, you don't know what he'll do," he begged me; I shook his hold off and walked up to my teacher.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Mason?" I asked him concern coating my voice wished echoed.

"My son, he's in the hospital and I can't get there. My car broke down," he cried unused tears glistening in his eyes.

"My brother and I can take you!" I blurted out, Adam and Aaron appeared by my side, they nodded their heads.

"No I can't do that,"

"But, you can," Aaron began to walk out, Adam followed him. Mr. Mason ran to keep up with them as I followed them. Aaron unlocked the truck and we climbed in.

**XoX**

We ran into the ER, Mr. Mason ran straight to an elderly couple, who were holding hands.

"What happened, how is he, is he in surgery?" Mr. Mason asked them.

"He was climbing up a tree, and the branch he was on broke. H has a broken arm, and they're putting it in a cast. He is laughing away and telling the nurses about you." The lady said. Mr. Mason sat down nest to them. A doctor came out with a little boy. He had, Mr. Mason's fiery red lock, and the lightest shade of blue eyes, I've ever seen.

"Daddy," the little boy bellowed and threw himself into Mr. Mason's arms.

"Clay," Mr. Mason hugged his son to his chest.

"Look at my cast," Clay showed his grandparents his neon orange cast. I slowly walked over to their little group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Mason do you mind if we go back to school?" I asked him, he looked up at me as if he just remembered I was here.

"Yes, of course, thank you so much!" he said holding his son. I smiled and waved good-bye, he finally realized he needs to stop drinking…about damn time! **(A/N: Was going to stop here, but you guys deserve a little treat!)**

**XoX**

When we arrived at school, everyone had heard about Mr. Mason and was having a good time making fun of it. I was sitting in Greek Mythology when the teacher left to get more paper. Everyone was making fun of Mr. Mason, except Kim, Cameron and I. Why are they making fun of him? He doesn't fucking deserve it! Kim gave me a look that told me to calm down. I took a few deep breaths, but they only got louder. I glanced over to Cameron, he was staring at me.

_Do it,_ he mouthed, that was all I need.

"What the fuck are you laughing about? About what happened today at lunch? Shut the hell up, you don't know what he had to go through! How would you like it if I made fun of you after the love of your life _committed suicide_ after being told they have _cancer_! Just after your dad _dies_ in a _shooting between drug dealers_, and then your son, _the only thing you have left of the love of your life, is taken away from you._ The guilt starts to settle in, what if I caused them to do it? I could have stopped them, if I wasn't running late! And now everyone at work is making fun of you. _You want to die_, but every time you see your son, you remember why you're here? _Because he needs and you need him all the same!_ Now, let's make fun of you, yeah? No, because I have the _maturity_ and _respect_ not to make fun of someone in _depression_! Whereas you have no respect or maturity at all and that make me _sick_! My advice shut the hell up unless you have walked in his shoes!" I yelled, they stared at me blankly.

Cole turned to Royce, "PMS, much,"

Royce laughed what the hell? I grabbed my stuff and staled out of the room. The bell rung, as I walked out, everyone steered clear of me as I marched down the middle of the halls. I made it to my locker and slammed it open. I threw my stuff in there and glared. Why are people so immature?

"Damn, Paige you okay?" Collin asked me. Brady stared at me concerned, people these days!

"Paige, are you alright?" Brady asked me, laying a hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me," I growled, he removed his hand looking a little hurt.

"Paige, talk to us," Embry demanded, when the hell did he get her?

"People are so _immature_ and have _no respect_ for others these days" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Are they talking about you?" Collin questioned.

"No, but if they do let them I don't mind because I'm _not_ in _depression_!"

"Did you seriously stand up for Mr. Mason?" Adam asked me.

"Yes," I answered, and let the lies begin.

"Why?" Aaron asked me.

"Because, he's been through hell and back, and people shouldn't bully a person! You don't know what the hell they've been through! They could be in depression and you're the reason they commit suicide. _And it's all your fault_," No one made a noise and all eyes were on me.

"And that's the show, everything you heard today was true and no I am not sleeping with him! Please pay on your way out," I yelled walking out of the school. People seriously need to shut the fuck up.

**XoX**

I slammed my bedroom door, and paced my room. Why do people constantly make fun of people? It makes no sense, I glared at the floor. I threw my door open and ran down the steps. I slammed the door open and ran down the beach. And I did the only thing I could think of, I began to run around and throw and kick stuff. I kicked the sand, and twirled around. I popped my hood up over my head, and ran over to the ocean. I grabbed some stones and threw them in the water. I punched the bank, and water splashed up. I got up, threw my fists down, and ran over to a tree. I punched it multiple times; kicking it I turned around and found a fallen tree. I balanced on it, and ran into the woods. I punched every tree I saw, and kicked any branch. I didn't notice any pain until, Brady grabbed me.

"What the hell are you doing? You're hurting yourself, your knuckles are bleeding!" He told me sternly leading me out of the woods.

"My knuckles are not bleeding," I brought them up to show them, they were perfectly fine. But, that's when I noticed the blood, and the throbbing pain in them. "Ow,"

"Yeah, come one let's get you to Emily's house, she'll clean you up!" He picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Just so you know, I wasn't purposely hurting myself; my anger got the best of me." I said, I did that once and I have the scar to prove it. I regret it ever since the first drop of blood.

"I can tell," he set me down after a few blocks, he gently pulled me into a small yellow house, it looked cozy and perfect.

"Emily," he yelled as we walked into the kitchen. A pretty girl came in; the scars on her face didn't take away from her beauty. If anything they made her look strong and even prettier.

"Yes, oh dear what do we have here?" she asked when she saw Brady holding my hands. She rushed over to me and examined them. She pushed me over to the sink, she got a rag and poured soap on it and turned hot water on.

"This may sting a little," she told me as she began to wash one hand. I hissed in pain as it began to sting. I went to retreat my hand, but she tightened her grip.

"Brady can you get me the bandages in the bathroom?" she asked him. He took off and returned with a big bag. He gave her some gauze, and Neosporin. She applied the Neosporin and wrapped the gauze around my knuckles and hand. She did the same process on my same hand, I tried to bend my knuckles, but they could only bend so far. What the fuck.

"I feel like a fucking penguin," I blurted out, Emily laughed and Brady chuckled.

"Thank you," I mumbled to her, I slowly walked backwards and into Brady's chest. He put an arm around my waist, as I buried my head in his chest. She laughed again, and something beeped. What the hell it's a bomb! She has a fucking bomb, find the nearest exit, and exited in an orderly fashion. I peeked up from Brady's chest to find the exit only to see her set a bunch of muffins in front of us. Oh, false alarm, all systems shut down. I giggled silently at my panic attack, and withdrew my head from his chest.

"It's quite alright, would you like a muffin? The boys are due in soon and they eat like a bunch of wolves." She winked at Brady who chuckled nervously. I grabbed a muffin and it was huge. I began to tear it apart and began to eat it. Brady grabbed one and sat down; he pulled me down into his lap. Suddenly, the backdoor busted open and a shirtless older male walked in. He grabbed Emily by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. I looked away; I didn't want to intrude on their 'swap saliva' fest. Seth, Embry, Quil, Jake, Paul, and Collin all walked in shirtless. I nodded my head and looked at the boy I was sitting on. Yeah, they all have no shirts on…I don't know whether to be excited or slightly disturbed…so I'm going to go with both.

"Hey, Princess what happened to your hands?" Paul asked grabbing two muffins.

"I punched a couple of trees," I shrugged, putting another piece of this delicious muffin in my mouth.

"So, no more hand jobs," he laughed, Brady coughed, I patted his back.

"Yeah, sorry Captain Smalls,"

"So did you tell her?" Seth questioned, the room suddenly filled with tension. I got off his lap, and stood in front of Brady.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Paul laughed and got up, "We better leave these two love birds alone,"

Everyone left the room, but Seth came in and grabbed the plate of muffins. I turned back to Brady; he was fidgeting in his seat. Far erupted in me, what if he says he's in love with me? I can't deal with that!

"You know those wolves you saw yesterday…well...you see...I'm a werewolf and you're my mate. And that means I imprinted on you the first time I saw you. Which means I'm in love with you, and you're my soul mate," He explained. What the hell? I began to back away, this guy is smoking some stuff. I ran out the door, and towards my house. I am not going through this again!

**XoX**

**What do you guys think? Is it moving too fast? Oh, and I need more reviews! Please, I am not below begging. :( **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I feel like writing and since I finished this, I though why not post it? So, here I am again!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what is mine and waht isn't! Danie isn't mine though she's mrs. seth. clearwater! (No spaces it wouldn't let me do that, check her stories out pleasee!)**

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 10 **

"Paige," Brady yelled chasing after me, I shook my head. He's on drugs, he's mental.

"Paige, please listen to me," he called after me again.

I turned around, "Obviously, you've gone insane! Call me when all this werewolf stuff ends!"

"Paige, it's true, come with me and I'll show you! I swear I'm not insane!" He stopped in front of me.

I shook my head, "I can't believe you just told me you're in love with me! You can't fall in love with me,"

"Why?"

"Because you barely know me, and that's just mental!"

"But, I do love you, every time I see you my heart skips a beat, and when you smile or laugh my whole world stops. When you're upset, you put up a mask and pretend every things okay. And it hurts to be so far away from you, and you're so beautiful. My heart strains at your beauty every day. You're all I can think about, and when you hurt yourself, I worry nonstop. And I love you for being you,"

I shook my head, tears began to cloud my vision, and he has to be lying. "Quit lying,"

"I'm not I swear, angel, I'm not lying come with me! We'll go in the woods and I'll show you my wolf."

"If this turns out to be like a horror movie, I'm _so _haunting you." I told him and motioned for him to lead the way. He grabbed my penguin hand and gently pulled me into the woods.

"Stand here, I'll be right back," he muttered and dived into some bushes. I'm mental, I'm going to die! I am going to die, he's going to come out with a gun and kill me. And-pretty wolf…an ashy brown wolf that almost looks grey appeared from the bushes. It wasn't like a normal wolf it was larger. He approached me slowly, and I looked into his familiar eyes. Those same eyes that sparkled every time they looked into mine…Brady. I began to scratch behind his large ear.

"I guess you were right," I giggled, "Sorry, I called you mental,"

He nodded his head and leaned into my touch, "But, I really don't know what to say about this imprint thing. I never thought I'd find someone, sure I would date time to time, but I never thought I'd find _the one_. Or a soul mate, at that, it's just I'm not good at the whole love thing. I've been in love before and it didn't end very well. Probably because I fell for him while I was in depression, he made me happy and better though. He was the only one that made me forget about the lingering sadness. I cut myself once," I pushed up my sleeve to show him the scar on my arm. "Unlike most I did it on the up side, I made it look like an accident. I regret it, but I cut myself because I got in trouble for something that wasn't my mistake. But, he showed up and he made me all better. Then, one year he stopped all contact with me and it hurt. My heart fell apart and I had emotional breakdowns three or four times a month. But, I put on a smile and pretended. That's why I laugh everything off, and love the small things, well at least try to. Wow, you're a good listener!"

He nodded, and continued to stare at my scar. I shook my head and covered it up. He got up and ran back to the bush. He appeared again human this time, and pushed my sleeve back. He kissed my scar, and looked up at me through his lashes. My breath got caught in my throat, my mind melted, and I couldn't move.

"Promise me, you'll never hurt yourself again." He demanded. I nodded my head; he smiled and kissed my bandaged hands.

"Good," he murmured and stared at my face. His eyes kept drifting towards my lips; he licked his lips and leaned in. _He's going to kiss you, what are you going to do? Are you going to let him kiss you? Or are you going to turn your head at the last minute?_ The voice in my head chimed. He stopped his forehead rested against mine, I took a deep breath. I'm going to let it happen, I looked down at his lips. I went to close the space between us, but his phone blared. He growled, but didn't move. He placed a hand on my face, and answered his phone with his other hand.

"What do you want, Collin?" Brady growled.

"Dude, I found her, I mean seriously I found her!" Collin cheered from the other side of the phone.

"Your imprint?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, you have to come down here,"

"Where are you?"

"First beach and bro hurry!" Collin hung up. I looked up at Brady. I gave him a shy smile and he returned it.

"We'll finish this later?" he asked hopefully. I nodded my head, he grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers, and began our walk to the beach.

**XoX**

We walked up to Collin, who was looking at a short, Asian girl with black hair with blue highlights. She was bobbing her head to her music; around her head was a golden pair of headphones. He had a goofy smile on his face; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you okay, Collin?" I asked him. He nodded and continued to stare at her. "Are you going to talk to her?" He nodded his head, and handed Brady a bag. I peeked into the bag, spray paint and…a lighter? I don't want to know; I looked up and saw him sit next to her. She looked up and blushed. He smiled down at her; she smiled back shyly and removed one side of her headphones. He began to talk and she nodded along.

"She's shy," I muttered, Brady nodded and squeezed my hand. Collin continued to talk to her; she began to fidget in her seat. I let go of Brady's hand and walked over to them. I might as well help her!

"Hey, I'm Paige are you new here?" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"What are you listening to?"

"Nothing," she muttered, I smiled at her.

"Well, if you need anything call me or Collin." I said giving her my number, she smiled and blushed when Collin gave her his.

"We better get going, nice meeting you…" I trailed off not knowing her name.

"Dandan, but you can call me Danie," she spoke for the first time.

"Nice to meet you Danie," Collin said bringing her hand up to his mouth. He kissed it lightly and walked away. I rolled my eyes at him, and noticed her face redden even further. I walked away and hugged Brady around his waist. He jumped in surprise and wrapped an arm around me.

"So, what are you doing with the spray paint and lighter?' I asked Collin.

He smirked and grabbed the bag, "You'll see later," he walked away. I shook my head at him. Brady chuckled and stared down at me.

"Where were we before he interrupted us?" he asked, pulling me in front of him.

"I think we were right about here," I broke out of his grasp and ran away. He chased after me and captured me around my waist. He picked me up, and swung me around. I giggled, as it started to rain. He bent down his head, slowly my giggles ceased. He stared into my eyes; I rolled them, and closed the space in between us. I moved my lips in sync with his. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged and our battle began. I moaned in the back of my throat as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Get a room," a little kid yelled, I broke away from him and laughed. I jumped out of his arms; he smiled and buried his face in my hair.

"I better get home" I sighed. He shook his head, and tightened his grip around my waist.

"No," he said.

"Yes," I replied, "Walk me home,"

"Of course," Brady said removing his face from my hair.

**XoX**

We entered my house; Aaron was sitting on the couch with Adam and Ally. Brady pulled me back and shook his head. I nodded my head and pulled him forward. I shut the door and no one looked up.

"Hey Paige," Everyone said in unison. Brady gave me a questioning glance; I shrugged and pulled us into the kitchen. I grabbed two plates; I put out a whole bunch of ham, lettuce, ketchup, and everything else. Brady began to make his huge sandwich while I made my small one. I grabbed us two glasses of water. We walked into the living room where everyone else was watching Jersey Shore. I smiled and sat down on the floor. Brady sat next to me and attacked his sandwich. I shook my head and ate my sandwich. Ally and Adam were cuddling on the couch, while Aaron was taking a nap in his chair. I placed my empty plate in front of me; I can't believe I'm going to do this. Brady was laughing at the show his plate near mine, I took a deep breath. I lay my head on his chest; he smiled and brought me closer. I sighed and breathed in his musky woodsy scent.

"Let's make it official," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him weird, make what official?

"I want to make us an official couple, next Friday we are going on a date. I want to let everyone know you're mine and always will be mine."

**CollinPOV**

I shook the spray paint, and set the lighter down. I covered my mouth and began to spray the white walls with blue paint. The same blue that Danie has in her hair, I sighed, she's so perfect. I smiled at my artwork and put a huge piece of paper over it. I had cut out the design already and had soaked the paper in lighter fluid. I clicked the lighter and set the paper on fire. I sprayed blue paint inside the cut out shapes as the flames enlarged.

I pulled the paper down after I spilled water on it. I smiled at my finished creation. A huge 'D' was placed there, no matter how hard they can try to wash it off they can't. It's burned in, I smiled and walked away. I threw my bag in the neighbor's trash and walked into the house. I grabbed my mom's keys and took off in her car. I stopped at Brady's house, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

His mom answered with a bright smile, but when she saw me it turned into a frown, apparently I'm a bad influence. "Brady isn't here,"

"Do you know where he is?" I asked her, I don't know why I'm a bad influence?

"Yes, he's at his girlfriend's house," her voice hardened at the word girlfriend. If she doesn't like me, she definitely won't like Paige.

"Cool, thanks," I said jumping to the car. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it. I inhaled, and breathed of puffs of smoke. I heard a howl, really? Great timing Sam! I took off in my car and parked near the woods. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. But, when I stared up at the twilight sky, Danie polluted my brain. I smiled; I'm going to win her over.

**PaigePOV**

I heard a howl, Brady stiffened, I got up, and I looked at him questioningly. He pulled me over to the door, and pulled me into his chest for a hug. I sighed as my heart soared. "Werewolf business," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, I'm going to have to get used to this. I pecked his lips, and he moaned. "I wish I could stay here," he told me.

I backed out of his hug, and stared at him, "Go, business calls," I added a smile at the end of it to make it seem like I wasn't mad. He kissed my cheek, and ducked out of the door. I stuck my head out the door, and watched my boyfriend run towards the closest woods. Worry flooded my body, as did a longing, I shook my head. He is Brady; nothing is going to happen to him. He's _my _Brady and if he gets one scratch on him, someone will hear about it.

**XoX**

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, Brady still hasn't called me. He didn't say he would call me, but I hope he does. I need to make sure he's okay. I need to know he's alive, wow, I sound like an overly worried mother. I heard a knock at my door and looked up, Ally stood there.

"Hi," I said sitting up. What is she doing?

"Hey, who was that guy you were with? You two seemed a little cozy." She began coming into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed. I stared at her; Adam must have put her up to this.

"Did Adam tell you to do this?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded her head.

"His name is Brady, he should already know that, and he is my _boyfriend_, and tell him not to go into overly protective older brother mode because Brady will not hurt me."

"I can tell he won't hurt you, he looks at you like you're the only thing he can see. Like you're a dandelion in a sea of weeds, like you're the only light he can see in a tunnel of darkness." She had a look of longing in her eyes.

"Adam looks at you like that," I told her, its true because she's all he talks about.

"No, he doesn't, I'm not as pretty as you."

"You're not pretty, _you're beautiful_, and trust me all Adam talks about is _you_. And you should see his face when you call or when we say your name. His face lights up and he has this large, goofy smile on his face. Same thing with you, when I said his name you immediately brightened."

She smiled and blushed, "He's just so…Adam and I think I'm falling for him…no I am falling for him."

"Good, because my brother needs someone in his life like you, now if we could find someone for my other brother,"

"Well, there is my friend Randy,"

"Really, do you think we could hook them up?"

"Definitely, I better get to Adam; he's probably pacing in his room." She got up and left to go to my brother. The phone rang, it better be Brady!

"Hello, this is Moore Funeral service, you stab them and we make them look pretty! How may I help you?" I answered the phone, I'm fucking awesome.

"Hi, Paige," Brady chuckled. My smiled widened, about time.

"Hi, Brady, what's up?" I asked him.

"Can you come to a bonfire tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I smiled, and I heard Aaron yelling downstairs. What the hell is going on? "Hey I have to go, bye talk to you later." I hung up before I could get his reply. I ran down the steps and saw the two people I never thought I'd see again. My sperm and egg donors, Karen and Bob, my fucking parents, my pot loving, beer drinking, fucking parents, seriously why are they here?

"What the hell are these to motherfuckers doing here?" I yelled glaring at them.

**XoX**

**Sooo, what do you guys think? I want to thank you for everything! And these little kids at my house keep multiplying...so I'm going to be updating fairly quickly! And SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING SOON! :O. But, I will be busy and I might not update as quickly as I am doing now. I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP THOUGH, because I love this story and it will forever be mine. (insert heart here) Anyways, review, alert, favorite or something please! (O.o)-Hi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for everything! I love you guys! And babysitting and school? Wow, I'd never be able to do that! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or Jersey Shore! **

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 11**

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I walked over to them, and poked them, "Pinch me if this a nightmare, because I think I'm dreaming. I'll wake up any second and these _things_ will disappear."

"That is no way to talk to your parents!" Bob glared at me, I rolled my eyes.

"AS far as I'm concerned you're not my _parents_, you're the sperm and egg donors that made me! _Parents_ would not force their daughter to smoke or drink to make her _parents_ proud! _Parents_ wouldn't be high or drunk half the time. _I don't have parents_, I just have my brothers and that's _our family_. Don't like it get the fuck out of _our_ house!" I pointed towards the door, and waited for them to leave. But, they stood still Karen held tightly onto Bob's hand. Aaron stood behind me as did Adam; they were ready to pull me back in case they flipped out.

"We just have to tell you something, okay? It's important, Paige you are about to turn 16 right?" I nodded my head slowly, what are they getting at? "Well, Paige, you're adopted. We adopted you since we couldn't have any more kids after Aaron and Adam. This was before we got into some trouble with everything. And we just want you to know, that we wish it hadn't worked out this way."

"I'm adopted?" I asked, well I should have saw this coming!

"Yes," Karen nodded her head, tears glistening in her light blue eyes.

"Well, _about damn time_ someone told me! Adam found the paperwork _years_ ago!"

They stared at me; I smiled sweetly, and batted my eyelashes. Adam chuckled as he watched them fall for the trap. Here we go again, I wonder if Collin knows Karen and Bob?

"We miss you," Karen began, "We want us to be a family again, and we promise that it will never happen again! We are sorry,"

"You can even ask our consoler, she will vouch for us. We get drug tests every week, and we just want our kids back." Bob hopped into the script. Yes, I said script because we hear this every fucking time they show up.

"I'm sorry; we have heard those words too many times. Just leave and forget where we live. Our lives are better without you in it," Aaron told them sternly, they nodded and left. I rolled my eyes; do they think we are really that stupid? I walked back up to my room; I turned to my closet, and pulled out sweats and a camisole. I changed after my soothing shower, and curled up underneath my blankets.

**XoX**

I woke up the next morning, right before my alarm went off. Aaron already had his stereo on and was playing Bring Me To Life by Evanessence. I yawned and pulled the blankets closer to my body. I glanced up at my calendar, only two more weeks until my birthday! I stretched under the warms blankets, and slowly ventured out of my bed. I crawled over to my closet, grabbing purple skinny jeans, black tank-top with a white sweater, and pulled out my black UGG boots. I changed into my clothes, and walked into the bathroom, Adam was spiking his hair. I rolled my eyes, I have some weird brothers. One walks around wearing a towel, and the other one styles his hair. Am I the only normal one? I tripped over my left foot and landed right behind Adam. Who ended up squirting the gel everywhere, because when I screamed it cared him, and once again Aaron showed up in just a towel. Does he not own any clothes? I closed my eyes, and didn't look up. I would rather not see what is up that towel.

"It's all good, you can go put pants on now!" I told Aaron. Aaron laughed, did he walk away yet?

"Is he gone?" I asked Adam, if he lies I will tell Ally about batman.

"Yeah," Adam sighed, I opened my eyes and screamed. Aaron's face was right in front of mine.

I growled and hit him, "Make your own damn breakfast from now on!"I got up and walked away from my very annoying older brothers. Sometimes I hate living with them.

**XoX**

I walked into school, expecting taunting and getting pushed into lockers. But, that didn't happen, what did happen was getting stared at and everyone bowing their heads in what looked like pity. Have I gone insane and now they put me on some medication that makes me see things? I pinched myself, damn that hurt!

I walked up to Kim, "What's going on?"

She glanced up at me and smiled, "The principal called everyone into the gym after word got around about what you did. And he had a talk to everyone about bullying and what happens to some students. Let's just say everyone is ashamed and pity you right now."

"Why do they pity me?" I asked, I don't need any pity!

"Because…well…I'm not supposed to say…but Nathan is going to play a prank on you today."

"Awesome," I sighed, "See you in Greek," I waved good-bye right when her boyfriend, Jared showed up and kissed her on the cheek. I walked to my locker, and stared at it. What could happen if I open this? Whip cream could come flying out; Barbie Girl could start to play, I really should have someone else open this.

"Hey, Cole I can't get my locker open, can you open it for me?" I asked grabbing his arm and pulling him over. He shook his head at first, but noticed my glare. He gulped and opened my locker; shaving cream covered his face as someone began to pelt him with water balloons. I smiled, and laughed. I grabbed my books and shut my locker. I saw Nathan standing there in shock; I smirked and stood in front of him.

"Nice try, but it kind of backfired yeah?" I spun in a circle and walked towards our homeroom. I swung my hips for extra effect, but someone grabbed me and pulled me into their chest. I instantly recognized Brady's woodsy scent, and hugged him back. He grabbed my hands after we broke apart and noticed that I didn't have penguin hands anymore. He shook his head, and kissed my hands. I blushed and noticed his outfit. He was wearing black jeans, a white-shirt, with a purple plaid button up shirt over it, unbuttoned.

"We match," I laughed, he noticed and began to laugh too. Collin showed up and broke me away from him.

"Yeah, it's hilarious, but I need her in homeroom, so I can talk to someone about you know what!" Collin yelled at Brady as he pulled me into our homeroom. He almost pushed me into my seat, but then pulled me back up. I glared at him, but he pointed to my seat. On my seat was about 20 thumb-tacks, I smirked and looked for Nathan.

"He's still in the hall," Chris whispered, he smiled at me and began to pick them up. I returned his smile, and we took them over to Nathan's seat. We placed them carefully on the seat and high-fived each other. But, I started to feel guilty so I took 19 away and kept one on the seat, I placed the rest on his desk. I ripped a piece of paper from Chris and placed it on his desk.

_Dude, could you really get any more Middle School? I mean really? I know some freshman that can do better than this? Did you think I was stupid? _

_Love, _

_Paige_

Chris laughed and led us over to our seats; Collin was bouncing in his seat.

"Shady, have too many drugs this morning?" I teased, he shot me a look and I shut my mouth. Wow, someone's a little cranky today.

"What's wrong, Collin?" I asked him in my serious, this better be no bull shit or I'll be pissed voice.

"Danie starts here today, and I want to make sure she's safe." He looked around the room. I rolled my eyes; do all werewolves overreact all the time?

"She's fine; she's in school, what the hell can happen here?" As soon as it was out of my mouth I regretted it. He tried to jump out of his seat, I pulled him back down.

"Calm your hairy, little ass down before you change in this classroom! Nothing will happen to her, think about how many werewolves are here?" He began to calm down, as we heard a yelp. Everyone laughed; I smirked and turned around to see Nathan holding his butt. He walked over to me, I waved and smiled.

"Are you sure you want me to go all out? I might hurt a little girl like you?" he asked, I was about to reply, but Mr. Mason came in. Nathan retreated to his seat, and we all sat still. Except for Collin and I, Collin was bouncing in his seat still…maybe I should buy him a ball to play with or a bone…anyways I was grinning like a old lady at Bingo who was about to win the big prize…A FREE ROUND OF BINGO!

"Good morning class, I have a surprise for you today! My son, Clay will be joining us because he wants to help you. He says older kids always help him, so he wants to help the older kids for once. Come in, son!" Clay walked in orange cast and all, girls _awed_ because he was wearing the same outfit as Mr. Mason in except in red. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie and black jeans. He looked too adorable, I smiled and waved. He smiled back and waved again. He ran over to me, and gave me a hug. I gasped in surprise, but hugged him back.

"You're Paige aren't you? Daddy told me how you gave him a ride to see me after I fell out of that stupid tree!" He said excitingly. Everyone was watching this little 6 year old kid.

"Yeah, well, he really wanted to make sure you were okay!" I blushed and almost stuttered.

"Thank you, Paige!" he hugged me again and ran up front to his father's desk. He jumped on the desk and sat on it, "If you need any help, raise your hand and I'll come and help you. And my name is Mr. Clay, call me by anything else and I will not answer!"

**XoX**

Lunch soon came, and I smiled, I can finally see my boyfriend. My werewolf boyfriend and he will always be mine…little too possessive? Yeah…anyways, I sat down at our normal table and noticed Collin missing. I looked around, where could that little bastard go? I looked out the window and I saw a familiar flash of blue. I smiled for the thousandth time today, he found her.

"I should go find Collin," Brady muttered getting up from the table.

I grabbed his hand and shook my head, "No, he's fine, stay here."

**CollinPOV**

I walked outside and lit a cigarette, I took a long deep inhale; I can't believe I can't find her!

"You do know those are very unhealthy?" I heard a familiar voice spoke up from the shadows. I spun around to see the one girl I've been looking for.

I shrugged, "Yeah,"

"You should quit, it can kill you. You know lung cancer?" she grabbed my cigarette and put it out underneath her shoes.

"Old habits die hard," I said breathless, she blushed as if realizing what she just did.

"You should really quit," she said softly, slowly retreating to the shadows. My wolf yelled at me to keep her closer to me.

"How do you know?" I blurted out; I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"I come from a medical oriented family, so I know all the pros and cons of smoking. And I think it's unattractive," she smiled sweetly; I grabbed the carton from my pants and threw them away.

"Then, I'm done," What the fuck am I doing? _Shut up, you must win her over so we can be together!_ My wolf growled, my human self started to retreat to the back of my head…I am spending way too much time with Paige!

"Good, but just because I said it could kill you right?" The wind picked up and blew her hair in all different directions.

I walked closer to her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "No, because a beautiful girl-_you_-told me it's unattractive."

She blushed, she's so beautiful, and I brought my hand down to cup her cheek, as I stared into her brown eyes, but they had black little flecks in them. I heard a wolf howl, I groaned, damn Sam you have the worst timing _ever_! She backed up about three feet and I instantly missed the contact.

"I have to go, early dismissal," I ran out and was soon meet by all my brothers.

**PaigePOV**

I was standing by my locker, when Brady slammed it shut.

"Hi, Steroids," I smiled; he groaned and put an arm around me. I put an arm around him in return.

"I was hoping you forgot about that," he told me, how could I forget?

"Nope, because it's the best nickname ever, how could I forget?"

He laughed, but it was cut short. He was glaring at something ahead of us. I looked ahead of us and saw Nathan staring at us. Brady began growling, I put a hand on his arm. "Calm down," I told him softly kissing his cheek. His growling quit, and he had a small smile now. I hopped out of his arms and skipped down the hall and towards Nathan.

"You forgot this book in homeroom, Mr. Clay told me to give it to you!" I said cheerfully, he nodded and opened it. Toothpaste squirted all over him, "You smell…minty!" I skipped back to Brady, who was now with my brothers.

"Paige," Aaron scolded slightly.

"What he said he wanted a war, and I just happen to be the best at prank wars!" Adam chuckled at me as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Someone's a little cocky today," Embry said appearing from a crowd.

I gasped in shock and put a hand over my mouth, "I am never cocky, take that back, Banana Split." Banana split, get it because he has a 'banana' and he can do a split! I dared him to do it today in Gym.

"Never," Embry stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out back at him, and Clay walked by.

"Miss Moore will you please put your tongue back in your mouth and don't stick your tongue back out at Mr. Call." He said barely even looking at me; I stood there my mouth agape, while everyone else laughed. That little brat, see if I help him and his dad ever again!

"Yes, Mr. Clay," I muttered and readjusted my book-bag. I turned towards Brady, "I'll see you at the bonfire, yeah?" HE nodded, and I pecked his lips.

**XoX**

I climbed into Brady's car, and bounced in my seat. "Let's go, let's go!"

"You're excited," he chuckled and turned onto the road.

"Yeah, I've never been to a bonfire before!"

"Really, you have never been to a bonfire?"

"Nope, I've lived in the city or suburbs all my life! But, there's a country girl begging to break out!"

"Did someone give you a Monster again?"

"No, I love this song!" I turned up the volume and Barefoot Blue Jean Night by Jake Owen began to drift around the car. I began to softly sing with it, Brady laughed and stopped at a red light.

"And this is our number one song for tonight, Tomorrow by Chris Young, I hope y'all love it!" the radio host said. I gasped as it began to play. The light turned green, as I began to sing the chorus with Chris Young.

"There's a talent show coming up, you should sing." Brady said.

I shook my head, "And you should change in front of everyone for the talent show!"

"I'm being serious,"

"So am I,"

"No, really, I'm Sirius Black,"

"Paige,"

"Steroids,"

"Paige,"

"Hey, look a poodle!"

"Don't change the subject,"

"I didn't, did you see the new episode of Degrassi?"

"Paige,"

"I'm going to take that as a no, what about Jersey Shore?"

"Really, Paige, are you being serious?"

"I already answered that question."

"We're here," He got out of the car; I smirked and got out also. We walked onto a secluded area of the beach. Little kids were running around, parents were hugging other parents, teenagers were laughing and sitting by the fire and some were surfing. We walked through the crowds holding hands; everyone waved at Brady and smiled at our hands. I blushed, when someone told Brady how beautiful I was. Maybe I should come here more often, I waved at Emily, and she waved back.

She walked over to us, and grabbed my free hand, "Welcome to the pack, Paige."

I felt a rush of gratitude and love for this woman, "Thank you, Emily,"

She smiled and ran back to Sam, who caught her with open arms. I looked away, I saw everyone smiling and happy. This is my place, no worries, no pressure, no anything. All they show is love and happiness, and welcome you with open arms.

I gasped, ran over to Seth, I jumped onto his lap and hugged him, "Hey, McHappy!"

He laughed and hugged me back, "How did you know I needed a hug?"

"I'm a mind reader, what can I say?" I let go off him and sat down next to him. Brady sat down next to me and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, I was lifted off my seat and all I saw sand.

"What the fuck is going on? Why am I upside down?" I asked as I heard a familiar laugh. Who does that laugh belong too?

"Take a guess, Princess," Captain Smalls laughed.

"Captain Smalls, put me down!" I smiled and struggled to get out of his grip. Damn, where did these guys get all their muscles? Are they all taking steroids?

"I don't think I will,"

"Please, I don't want to get wet!"

He chuckled and set me down, "I only set you down because the little pup over there thinks I'm going to hurt you." I shook my head and ran over to Brady. Brady pulled me down on his lap, and glared at Paul.

"What did you think he was going to do? Brady, he won't hurt me or take me away from you! I'm yours, and only yours." I assured him; he sighed and buried his head in the crook of my neck. Garret walked by the beach, he caught my eye, he quickly looked away. He isn't high, and he looks like he's been crying.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Brady and kissed his lips. I jogged over to Garret and grabbed his arm. I turned him around; he kept looking at the ground. What is going on here?

"Garret, are you okay? You aren't high like you normally would be and you look like you've been crying." I asked him, he looked up and I noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"What the hell, how did this happen? Who did this, and don't tell me no one I'm not that stupid!"

"Why the hell do you care? Run back to your perfect, little, boyfriend!" he snapped, I glared at him.

"One, leave Brady out of this, and two, don't you dare avoid the question! I care because I'm your friend."

"I got in a fight okay?" I touched his bruise, but his hand grabbed my wrist to stop.

"Garret, who did you fight with?"

"It doesn't matter, anyways your boyfriend is glaring at me and looks like he's about to choke me." Garret released my wrist and stalked away. I turned around and saw Brady glaring at his retreating figure. I shook my head and walked back to him. I returned to my seat, on his lap, and captured his lips with mine. He moaned and bit on my lower lip. Damn, I'm starving. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this while I'm kissing my boyfriend! I pulled away from him, and gave him a shy smile. There is something wrong with me in the head.

"I'm hungry," I told him softly, he laughed and pulled us over to the table of food. Damn, you could feed like two armies with this much food! We could have a fucking yard sale with this food! I grabbed a hotdog and began to slowly eat it. This little kid stared at me weirdly, I stared at him back. He stuck his tongue out at me; I took my hot dog out of my mouth and stuck my tongue out. He looked away, I won you little, brat! I smiled and continued to eat my hotdog. Brady began laughing; I turned my head and saw the little kid flipping me off. A kid that has to be at least seven and he's flipping me off? What do they teach kids in school these days? I should write a letter to the school board…or his parents! I glared at the kid, and walked away, what's with all these little kids? Thinking they can get away with flipping someone off, when I was his age I was too involved in a game in my Gameboy. Now, they're out drinking, smoking, and having sex. What are parents teaching their children? When I have kids, if they drink or smoke, I'll…I'll…I'll…I'll…okay I'll think of something! But, they won't be doing any of that stuff if they know what's best for them! I can see them already; I'll have a son first and then a daughter. That way the son can beat up anyone who hurts my baby girl. The boy will look like Brady, except with my blue eyes, and our daughter will look like me, but with Brady's brown eyes. We could live in a small, cozy house in a nice neighborhood. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about this? I want to get away from here, I want to fly away from the nest, I want to go live in West Virginia, or Ohio! I want to meet new people, see new places, and just travel the world!

"Paige," Brady shook my shoulder.

"I'm doing a monologue in my head,"

"Paige, dance with me," Brady pulled me into a group of dancing couples. Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band. I placed my heads behind his neck as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Just so you know, I don't dance, especially slow dancing," I told him, as I watched my feet. I narrowly missed his left foot, but I managed to step on his right one. "I'm sorry, I can't dance!"

"Calm down, and stop looking at your feet. Just lean on me," Brady laughed. I lay my head on his chest, and let him sway us. I closed my eyes and let the silence sink in. Why is it so quiet?

_You're dancing, dumbass, _My inner voice said.

Yeah, I noticed, but why does it need to be quiet?

_Because it's romantic, not unless you want to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, do not make any jokes. _

I'm not good with showing affection in that way though, you should know you're me!

_Try it the imprint should help, okay, don't you notice Emily or Kim with their werewolves? _

Yeah, I kind of already figured that out on my own, but I can' do it.

_You didn't even try yet, you need to try. _

Okay, but if this blows up in my face I'm going to….wait….I'm talking to myself in my head. Wow, I'm more fucked up then I thought I was.

I took a deep breath, "I can't believe that little kid flipped me off! What are they teaching kids these days?" _Wow, way to go, you totally screwed up. _

I panicked okay, give me a break!

Brady chuckled, "You thought about writing a letter didn't you?"

I blushed, "I did, how did you know?"

"Because you're _my _Paige, and even though you're completely random, you are still predictable."

"I'm predictable; I'm going to have to change that!" He shook his head the song ended and we walked towards Collin.

"Hey, Shady, why are you pouting?" I asked him, he glared at me and stopped pouting.

"No reason, why won't you sing in the talent show?" He asked back. My eyes widened, I removed Brady's arms from around me, and glared at him.

"Why don't you show everyone you're a werewolf?" I whispered back, Collin smiled devilishly.

"Because it's a rule and everyone would do scientific tests on me if I did. Why don't you sing?"

"I have my reasons, and I don't need to share those reasons with you!" I stomped my foot, why can't everyone leave this alone?

"Mysterious, did you know Imprints shouldn't keep secrets?" Collin smirked, I began to hyperventilate. I have to tell Brady my secrets, no, I can't do that! I can't tell anyone my secrets; I can't tell anyone what I used to do! I can't tell anyone how bad my depression was and that I'll probably have a relapse. I can't tell anyone that I fell in love with the wrong person, I can't tell anyone that was a pothead, or I used to drink. I can't tell anyone _why I can't sing_. I can't tell anyone my secrets; they will look at me in shame or pity! And I do not want any one's pity and I don't want to shame anyone! I slowed my breathing, how can I get out of here? Fake a phone call and have Adam or Aaron pick me up! That's a good idea, I could use that!

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and pretended to answer a call. Brady and Collin stared at me in worry and confusion. I felt as if everyone was staring at me, and that I was becoming trapped.

"Hello, you need me home right now? But, I'm busy here, Aaron. Okay, are you sure? I'll see you in a few!" I pretended to talk to my brother. I turned to Brady, who looked like I just killed his fish, "Sorry, my brother's need me, they'll pick me up in a few minutes! I wish I could stay here longer, but I can't! I'm so sorry!" I hugged Brady and pecked his cheek. I ran up to the road and sat down on the curb where they couldn't see me. I typed in Adam's number and waited as it rang.

"Paige, what's wrong?" he instantly answered.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good. Can you pick me up?" I lied, as I felt tears start to swell.

"Of course, where are you?" I heard him grab the keys, and start the engine.

"You know where that small café is?"

"Yeah, I've taken Ally there."

"I'm sitting outside on the curb there."

"Alright, Paper, I'm on my way." He hung up; I got up and began my walk to the café. Why does everyone want to know what happened in the past? Why can't they just be happy about the present and look towards the future? I sat down on the curb outside the café. Adam pulled up in the truck a few seconds later. I climbed in, buckled my seatbelt, and put my hands in my head. I let silent tears fall, Adam began to pull away.

"What's wrong Paige?" Adam asked me. Everything, everything is wrong.

"My stomach hurts; it's probably something I ate. You know me and food, we don't agree." I joked; my voice didn't crack or give away any sign of me crying. I wiped the tears away and looked out the window.

"Yeah," Adam chuckled. I felt more tears swell, I can't tell anyone that I refused to eat lunch, breakfast, and only ate a little bit of dinner, for a month, because my sperm and egg donors wanted me to become skinnier.

**XoX**

**I feel bad because I ended on a sour note. But, because I wrote way past my usual length, I thought I'd end on a different note! So, anyway review please, and tell me your thoughts! They make my day(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Can you believe that we are on Chapter 12. My baby is growing, *tears up* ANYWAYS, thanks for the reviews and alerts! I love you guys! I have changed my profile, you should really go check it out. ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I know I said I was done with these, but here we are again. *sigh***

**I'm Right Here**

I hugged my knees to my chest as the pain of the imprint ripped through me. I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked up and saw Brady. I bit back a sob, but the tears didn't stop falling. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm right here, angel," He whispered.

**Chapter 12**

Fuck my life. I can't believe I just did that, I hope they don't sue! Is the little boy crying? Shit, he is, I heard Adam chuckle. This is all his fault, if he didn't get bored and have another one of his ideas, we wouldn't be in this mess. Is the little boy wearing Hogwarts costume? Oh man, I just made a little boy in a Harry Potter costume cry, there's another point for Paige. I glared at Adam, there's the parent's.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated for the thousandth time.

The little boy shook with sobs, "Y-y-y-you k-k-k-k-killed F-F-Fred!" Guilt floated through me, I killed Fred.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't see him. I'm sorry," I tried to calm him down, his mother rushed over to him while his father walked towards Fred.

"What happened?" she asked putting an arm around her son.

"M-m-mommy, s-s-she k-k-killed F-F-Fred,"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," his father said carrying Fred in a blanket.

"Oh, trust me she didn't," Adam finally spoke up, I sent him a glower. He's officially made my hate list.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see him when I turned!" I said staring at Fred. I killed someone, I'm a murder.

"Don't worry; we'll buy him a new one! You can name this one George!" What the hell? How can you buy someone a new friend and then name them? I stared at the blanket, is that a tail?

"Can George be a puppy?" the little boy immediately brightened. I killed a fucking dog.

"Fred was a dog," I said, Adam snorted at my statement.

"Yes, what did you think he was?" the father asked, I shook my head. Then I noticed the tail was ginger, I glanced at the Harry Potter kid. I KILLED FRED WEASLEY…in a dog form. I can barely even handle him dying in the book, and I just ran over a dog named after him.

"You named him after Fred Weasley didn't you?" I asked the little boy who nodded his head. I stared at Adam; he was shaking with silent laughter. I killed my favorite Harry Potter character!

"Mommy, she's Bellatrix." Oh, _hell no_, I may be a bitch. But, I am _not_ ass kissing, crazy, murdering, bitch. And I also brush my hair, have you seen that bitch's hair? I mean has she not heard of conditioning? Anyway, there is no way I'd be a Death Eater! I'm part of Dumbledore's Army, asshole. I glared at the kid, all my guilt gone; Adam pulled on my arm and dragged me to the truck. The little boy burst into tears again, guilt crept into me as we drove off. I slammed my head against the seat, _fuck my life_.

**XoX**

"So, you ran over a little boy's ginger furred dog, named Fred. And he called you Bellatrix." Brady laughed over the phone as I tried to finish my homework.

"It's not funny, Brady! He insulted me, and I ran over my favorite character, did you know I cry every time I read about his death? I love him; he always made me laugh with his twin George when they did pranks!" I cried, I heard him chuckle and talk to someone. I rolled my eyes, when I recognized the voice of Collin. When are they not hanging out? If they both didn't imprint I would have sworn they were gay for each other.

"Babe, you're not a psycho bitch," Butterflies flew around my stomach, he called me babe!

"Yeah, I know that, but I feel so guilty!" I moved my homework over and grabbed Aaron's laptop. I logged onto YouTube and searched Friday by Rebecca Black. Rebecca Black "Friday" (Brock's Dub) popped up, I clicked on it. I grabbed my side as I laughed, my hand is a dolphin! I paused it, and continued to laugh.

"What's so funny, Paige?' Brady asked, I took a few deep breathes.

"My hand is a dolphin," is all I managed to say before I exploded into laughter again. I calmed down, and told him to search it. I clicked onto Jenna Rose "My Jeans" (Brock's Dub); I once again was claimed over by laughter.

"Paige, it's not that funny." Collin said into the phone. I gasped and hung up the phone. What do they know? It's fucking hilarious. He has another one, I clicked on the link, and damn I'm easily amused.

XoX "Paige, what the hell are you laughing-Adam?" Aaron asked, I looked up from his laptop.

Adam had tears rolling down his face, "Go drink your juice, bitch,"

"Yeah, what up now, we got juice!" I replied holding my sides as tears rolled off my chin. Aaron slowly backed away, "I think it's time to call the mental institution,"

**XoX**

"_Paige," Brady walked up to me, but he looked like Devin Fox. What the hell? _

"_Dev- I mean yes, Brady," _

"_My hand is a dolphin," he said with a straight face, I laughed and suddenly we were surrounded by balloons. _

"_Hey, we are going to bounce, this party is lame, and Rebecca Black has a party with juice boxes." Collin told me, I nodded my head and left with him. _

"_Go drink your juice, bitch." Brady yelled. _

"_Yeah, what up now, we got juice," Collin yelled back._

"Are you dreaming about Brock's Dub videos?" Adam asked me, I groaned and glanced at the clock. _5:45 AM_ boy does time fly when you're laughing your ass off.

"Yeah," I yawned, and removed the laptop off my lap. Adam picked up the laptop and left my room. I groaned and pushed the covers back, why do I have to get up? I grabbed random clothes and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. I shivered, Brady as Devin…I am _not_ okay with that. And that dream party had like 30 balloons, the limit is ten. I laughed at my own joke, I climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over my bare shoulders relaxing my muscles.

"My hand is a dolphin," Adam yelled from the hallway.

"What the hell?" Aaron yelled back, I heard Adam say something and then I heard a something crash. I rolled my head and closed my eyes; if I have magical powers please let them work now, so that I can disappear! I waited for a few seconds, damn, there goes that ship.

**XoX**

I hopped into the truck with my book bag at my feet; I rolled down the window, and started to move my arm like the one girl in Friday music video. "My hand is a dolphin," I screamed out the window, Adam laughed from behind me while Aaron groaned. You'd think we were causing him physical pain!

"You are not allowed to use my laptop ever again," he told us sternly, I saluted him. We pulled up to our usual spot; I jumped out and tugged my book bag onto my shoulder. I saw Nathan walking into the school with a couple of seniors. Isn't this Senior Prank Week? I turned to my brothers to see them pulling out water guns. Yeah, it's definitely Senior Prank Week. Nathan will probably ask some of his senior friends to help prank me. I returned my gaze to my brothers, Paul, Jacob, and Jared had now joined them with water guns. I smiled, if he wants to play hard ball, we can play hard ball.

"Hey, guys, I have a plan," I turned around, and they formed a small circle around me.

**XoX**

I walked into the cafeteria, ducking behind a trash can as a pair of seniors tried to spray me. I watched them walk away; I snuck out from behind the can and stopped behind Embry. Seniors sprayed Embry, as he just stood there. They ran away laughing and spraying little freshman. I slid out from behind Embry; his white shirt was now see through. His chest and abs were now exposed for the whole cafeteria. All the girls were staring at him; Embry smirked and continued to the lunch line. Boys, I hopped into line, and grabbed my tray of chicken strips. I smiled, and pay for my food. I sat down at my table, Embry sat down across from me.

"Thanks," he said smiling, look what I do! I make people smile like a little boy seeing snow for the first time.

"Yeah, no problem, Nathan is paying them to try to get me soaked. I've been hiding all day," I told him handing him one of my extra chicken strips.

"What are you going to do for payback?"

"Just watch, sit back and watch."

Jake squirted at two girls, but missed, the water hit the floor making a small puddle. He ran away, Jared and my brothers showed up sitting at the table beside the puddle. Nathan ran in with Paul chasing him with his Super Soaker, Nathan slipped on the puddle, and Jared placed his plate of pie. Where'd he get the pie? Seriously, I want a piece of pie! Nathan landed face first into the pie, and Paul squirted his water at him. Nathan sat up with pie all over his face and his clothes now soaked. He stood up, and someone- Adam – threw their ketchup coved chicken strip at his face. It stuck with the pie, everyone laughed. Nathan walked over to us; I looked up from my tray and scrunched my eyebrow together.

"You have something on your face," I snickered as he glared at me.

"Paige, I will get payback. Trust me; this just got a whole lot harder." He walked away, a trail of pie in his place. Well, someone has attitude problem! It's so not my fault he landed in pie, I mean it's not like planned it all! Who am I playing? It's so my fault, and if anyone else takes the credit I'll make my boyfriend eat them. Yeah, I went there, got a problem?

**XoX**

The whole school was called into the gym, which is weird because the whole school never gets called into the gym! Never, like there would have to be a flood or a vampire about to attack. Or there was a zombie apocalypse which would be pretty epic. I sat down on the plastic bleachers and tried to get comfortable. I was sitting in the middle of the bleachers, which is one of the most uncomfortable places to sit! Collin sat on my right, and Seth sat on my left. Brady sat behind me; I leaned back and rested my back against his legs. After, everyone filed into the gym and got a seat the principal came out with a microphone. He tapped on it, and it echoed. Everyone's conversations stopped and turned to face the leader.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I have an announcement. The Talent Show for this year will be a fundraiser to raise money for our Arts and Sports programs! The audience will buy tickets, and the judges, Mr. Mason, Senior class president Cameron, and myself, will vote on who wins! Please sign up and help our school!" he said, "The signup sheets are behind me," People got up and walked towards the sheets. I rolled my eyes when Brady nudged me with his knees; there is no way I'll be singing. I noticed Nathan get up and strut over to the sheets, what's his talent? Pissing people off, running into pies, planning horrible jokes, I know it's dancing! I can totally see him doing the robot, and falling into a pie! I'm overusing the pie, aren't I?

Anyways, half of the school got up and signed up, I can't wait until I see their acts. I net half of them aren't going to get in…that was really mean. Guilt flooded the pit of my stomach; I can't believe I just thought that! One of them could have a serious disease, I'm so mean.

"What's wrong, love?" Brady asked me, I gave him a small smile as butterflies soared higher when he called me love. That only happens when I read Harry Potter fanfictions.

"I'm mean," I told him softly.

"No you're not; you're the nicest person I know!"

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend!"

"Paige, I don't have to say anything."

"I'm a mean person,"

"Who's the one that stood up for Mr. Mason and helped him get to the hospital to check on Clay?"

"Paige," Seth said while turning towards us.

"Who's the one that felt guilty for running over a kid's dog?"

"Paige," Collin sighed, staring off after Danie.

"See, you're a nice person," Brady said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"That's only two nice things that I've done." I pointed out with a small smile on my face.

"You've done a lot more, you're the type of person who doesn't do something mean unless provoked." Brady sighed in content staring down at our hands.

**XoX**

Valentine's Day by Linkin Park floated in my ears as I did my homework. Why do we even need Geometry? I don't understand it at all, I mean when in the hell am I going to use _K is the midpoint of J and L. Find JK, JL, and _X. If you ever live through something that needs that equation tell me, and I'll take back this statement: Geometry is useless. I sighed as I stared down at the problem. What the fuck? I swear they're speaking another language. I closed the book and pushed it aside. I groaned as I stretched. I looked up at my door only to see Adam dancing insanely in front of it. I paused my music and slowly took my ear buds out.

"_What are you doing_?" I asked him, he stopped dancing and pounced onto my bed.

"Aaron has a date tonight," Adam whispered to me, excitement coating his voice.

"Aaron has a date with whom?" I asked, excitement also coating my voice.

"Ally's friend, Randy they meet and hit it off."

"Yes,"

"It's about time, huh?"

"Yeah, he hasn't gone on a date since that Haley chick."

"Right,"

"Go help him get ready," I shooed him away to go help his twin. I sat there grasping at the thought of both my brothers and I being in a relationship. We could go on triple dates that sound lame and fun!

"Paige, is he supposed to be this color of green?" Adam yelled, I rolled my eyes, or maybe we can stick to our own dates.

**XoX**

**Okay, so school has officially been going for about 2 weeks where I live. And I hate Geometry in case you can't tell. I'm in chorus and I will be in Theater next semester. So, I will have a busy life. I am also starting my own novel. Yepp, you read that right. I'm writing my own novel. On a lighter note, seriously go check out Brock's Dub on YouTube, I've been obsessed with his videos for awhile. Umm...I think that's it. OH, review please. I may not be able to update for awhile, but I will update. I am NOT quitting ****A****NY OF MY STORIES. I only have one on hold and that is Masks and it's for House of Anubis and that's because of personal reasons. Seriously, check out my profile it explains everything about my priorities with my stories. **


	13. Please Read

**No, this is not an update, but this is a more serious matter. Today is the tenth anniversary of 9/11. And I have written something in honor of those who died. **

I miss you. It's been far too long, and you left to early. You're death was not right, you didn't deserve to die that way. I try not to cry, but it's hard. Whenever I think of you, I sob. It hurts, it hurts more than ever. I miss you, and you are my hero. I hope it's like home in heaven, and you can see us. I sleep in one of t-shirts; I swear it still smells like you. I miss you, but I know you're still here. I wish I could be in your arms and say goodbyes this time. The pain still hasn't faded; I try to make you proud. Every time I do something I do it to make you proud.

I love you, and I want you to know, I'll never forget you. Can you see me? I miss you.

**Thank you for reading this and I hope we never forget this day. May all those who lost their lives in 9/11 rest in peace. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola people of the outside world! I have chicken pox so I've been stuck in my house. Very boring and never thought I'd say this but I MISS School! I do, and I have A LOT of homework! Like seriously, I have a project due Sunday at midnight. Only one good thing comes out of this. I get to write more. :) YAY! **

**DISCLAIMER: No hablo ingles! Which means no speaking the English! No clue why I put that... oh well. WHOOOOOO!**

**Chapter 13**

You know those songs that you hear on the radio and you can't help, but sing and dance along? Yeah, well Last Friday Night by Katy Perry is my weakness in that area. It makes me want to dance on a table, take too many shots, and streak in a park. But, I don't do any of that, except dancing on a table. I know what you're thinking, what the hell does this have to do with anything? Just continue to read, and trust me you'll know.

**XoX**

"They hate me, so they're totally going to hate you." Collin scoffed, stupid asshole, what the hell does he know?

_He's been Brady's best friend for years, and has been around his parents for years, dumbass. _My inner voice rung through my head, I mentally glared at it.

"Great support there, Shady." I sarcastically said, "And if Brady's parents don't like you, what makes you think Danie's parents will take liking to you?" I heard Seth gasp beside me; I cringed as I realized what just fell out of my mouth. I just hit below the belt, and I am going to die. I glanced up at Collin to see his face, it was a mixture of concern and dreamy. I didn't think those two expressions could mix.

"You think I'd get to meet her parents one day?" he asked in an airy voice.

"Yes, she's your imprint, of course you will!" Seth chirped, I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Have you seen her eyes?"

"Nope," Seth and I said simultaneously.

"They're brown with little black flecks in them; I could stare into them for years. She's beautiful; she's the most beautiful person that I've ever seen."

"I don't know whether to saw 'aw' or be insulted, McHappy."

"I'm insulted that's for sure, he doesn't think I'm beautiful," Seth said in a high pitched voice and pretended to start crying. I laughed and Collin glared at us. He walked away, probably going to find Danie.

"Don't worry you'll do fine, they'll love you." Seth said sincerely and placed a hand on my shoulder.

**XoX**

I pulled at my skirt trying to make it come to my knees, but then my shirt would show my stomach. I groaned as I stared at the mirror. My hair was in soft, loose, curls and my minimal make-up was applied. I wore a dark wash jean skirt that came to mid—thigh, and I wore a white tank-top with a light blue sweater. At least that's what Ally, told me to wear, on my feet was black sandals.

"They'll love you," Ally reassured me; I nodded my head as if to agree with her. She twisted a piece of my hair, twisted it, and pinned it to the side of my head. She smiled sweetly at me, she kind of reminds me of an older sister.

"I sure hope you're right," I sighed and stared at myself in the mirror.

**XoX**

"Hey," I said softly as I greeted Brady at the door. His eyes were glued onto me, and they were filled with love. Butterflies and fear fluttered in my stomach, breathe Paige, breathe.

"You look…" he trailed off his voice carrying an airy tone.

"Like a girl," I raised my eyebrows and prompted him.

He shook his head, "Beautiful,"

"Can we just get this over with?" I muttered, blush starting to rise on my face.

"Brady, I don't hate you, but if you keep making my sister blush…I'll…I'll…I'll make you dance in public!" Adam shouted from the couch, I rolled my eyes at him. He can't get even get his lazy ass off the couch to threaten someone, what is he going to do when he goes to college?

Brady raised his eyebrows, "Really Adam, I heard about your Katy Perry phase." I gasped and elbowed him, it probably hurt me then it hurt him. Those stupid werewolf genes, why did they have to make them so strong?

Adam jumped off the couch and approached us; I smiled innocently up at him while I slid behind Brady. "I did not nor will I have ever have a Katy Perry phase. Although you should ask Paige about Austin Mahone, Alex Constancio, and Cody Simpson, I mean you should know since you're her boyfriend." I gaped at him, he so didn't know just tell my boyfriend that. Brady glanced down at me questioningly, shit what do I tell him? I mean they're all cute and of course I follow them on Twitter. Austin Mahone has an amazing voice as does Cody Simpson, but if I had to chose one to listen to first, I'd chose Austin. And Alex Constanico is just awesome like seriously, I'm not into all that fan girl shit, but when it comes to Austin and Alex I freaking flip like a monkey. I love them, Brady nudges me and he mouths something. What the hell is he saying?

"Sorry, what in the world are you saying?" I blurted out; I better not think about those two boys, I tend to forget everything and everyone when I start to think about them.

"I asked, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed and waved bye to my brothers. Brady smiled down at me; I glared at his big head. Why the fuck am I going to meet his parents?

**XoX**

"Mom, this is Paige, Paige this is my mom," Brady introduced us; I had the urge to say no dip this is your damn mother. I didn't come here to meet your pet fish. But, I didn't, I kept my mouth shut and smiled at her. She looked over me and smiled at me with a look of suspicion in her eyes. Hey, Brady got his eyes from his mom, pretty eyes they are.

"You have very pretty eyes, now I know where Brady got his eyes." I blurted out; I felt heat arise on my cheeks, damn I need to keep my mouth in check. Brady's mom looked taken back for a moment and opened her mouth to say something, but I never got to hear it. Brady pulled me to meet his dad, I glanced up at him. His face showed irritation and something else I couldn't place. I wonder what that was all about.

"Dad, this is Paige, Paige this is my dad," he quickly said, I smiled at his father who Brady was practically I spitting image of. Seriously, just erase all of Brady's hotness and young age then poof there's his dad!

"Well, how did a guy like Brady, get a pretty girl like you Paige?" his dad asked, I looked up at Brady judging his reaction. Brady's face slowly melted his angry glower and replaced with a smile. His stance relaxed and his eyes gleamed with a sense of humor.

"I don't know, I think he's secretly controlling me. Maybe your son's a mind controller person and is planning to take over the world," I said casually with a shrug. His dad laughed and Brady sent me a quick secret smile. My smile widened when I saw this and my heart skipped a beat.

"So, you think so too. At least I'm not alone, he's captured my wife with one look." He said in mock seriousness.

"Oh no, we need to help her, what should we do?" I played along ignoring Brady's presence.

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure it out for 17 years. Maybe you have an idea?"

"I wish I did,"

"Paige, are we doomed?"

"Yes, Mr. Fuller, sad to say we are."

"Maybe we can escape?"

"And leave everyone else with this robot? That would be cruel,"

"Yes, but it's every man or women for their selves now. We need to stick together, and since we are partners call me, Ben."

"Okay, Ben, we need codenames,"

"Yes, we do,"

"Mine is Paper and yours can be," I studied him for awhile, what should his nickname be? He seems like the type of guy to still be on Myspace, or a blogger. I got it; hopefully he doesn't take offense to this, "Nerds,"

"Nerds," he said slowly, "I love it, Paper, what should our enemies name be?"

"Steroids," I blurted out, Ben's fell form it's serious façade into one full of laughter and amusement. He let out a deep belly laugh, but closed his mouth before he could let anymore out. He gulped and stared behind me, what is he staring at? Are we under attack by aliens? They're not supposed to come here; they're not supposed to come here! They're supposed to get Katy Perry because she's ready for abduction! I slowly turned around and saw Mrs. Fuller openly glaring at me. Oh shit, what the hell did I do for her to hate me?

"Hi, hunny," Nerds said in a scared voice, "Dinner ready?"

"Yes," she snapped at him and turned to walk back to the food. I gulped as I stared down at the floor.

**XoX**

"So, Paige what do you do in your free time?" Nerds asked me while I was taking a sip of my water.

"I read, listen to music, and sing," I replied honestly.

"Do you cook?" Mrs. Fuller asked me, I took another sip of my water. Why is it every time she asks me a question I feel like I committed a crime?

"No, I burn anything that touches my hands with a stove. But, I can cook scrambled eggs, grilled cheese, Mac 'n' Cheese, and spaghetti."

"Brady loves to eat, he's a growing _boy_. He needs someone that can cook for him," she sighed and took a bite of her salad.

I took a deep breath to let out all my anger, "Trust me, I know, he's like a freaking pig when it comes to food. I tell him every day that the school food isn't the best and he could get sick." I said teasingly, Ben chuckled, but silenced it with his water. Brady grabbed my hand underneath the table and squeezed it. I returned the pressure and let a small smile slip onto my lips.

"He doesn't need you to worry about him; I've got that job covered. He is _my _son."

"Yes, I'm fully aware that he came out of your…" I trailed off, my eyes widened in surprise of what came out of my mouth. Ben stared at me in what looked like shock and appreciation.

Mrs. Fuller gasped and let her fork drop onto her plate, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Paige Nicole Moore, also known as Paper, and as much as you seem to hate it your son's_ girlfriend_. That means I care about him, and I like him. And he likes me, if he didn't why did he bring me here to meet you? The nicest thing you can do is realize that he's going to have someone else to care for him and he's also going to care for her. He's not always going to be your little boy. He's 17, I'm 15, and did you know that? Are you going to tell me I'm too young to be dating your son? Guess what Mrs. Fuller, I'm trying not to be a bitch, but you really need to get it out of your head that perfect girl for Brady. He's going to decide who's perfect for him, whether you like it or not." I snapped at her, Brady choked on his water, Ben had to stop his hands from applauding me, and I sat there in pure shock. I really need one of those shock collars, or a muzzle. Mrs. Fuller sat there fuming; I patted Brady's back to help him out.

"I think I should be taking you home now," Brady said airily form coughing.

"No," Ben said finally, "Hailey, let's talk in the hall," he addressed his wife. She gaped at him, but nodded her head. They moved out into the hall while Brady and I sat in an awkward silence. Why can't these be like one of those cliché movies? Where the family welcomes the girlfriend with open arms? Brady got up and turned a radio, I stared at him questioningly. He pointed to his ears, oh; he can hear them with his super werewolf genes. I nodded my head and took in the welcoming song. Last Friday Night by Katy Perry started to play. My foot started to keep beat while I hummed along with the song. I felt anxiety rising in the pit of my stomach, please sit still, and please sit still. I begged my feet, but they seemed to have a mind of their own because suddenly I was out of my seat and dancing along with the song. _Paige, sit back down, what if his parents come in and see you like this? _My inner voice scolded me. I'm trying, give me a break, I tried to regain control of my arms and legs, but couldn't. I felt my head nodding with the beat, _don't you dare whip your hair back and forth like Willow Smith!_ I began to whip my hair back and forth still dancing. I probably look like I belong in a mental institution. I noticed the table throw my hair and my legs began to move towards it, _Paige Nicole Moore, you will ruin any chances of getting Brady's mom to forgive you if you get on the table! _I moved a plate and a glass out of my way before climbing onto the table. I once again began to dance, I heard Brady laughing at me. I felt Brady grab my waist and pull me down, I looked up at hi. He stared at the door where Hailey and Ben were busy talking. I looked over to the door and saw Ben and Hailey. Ben was holding onto the doorframe because of his silent laughter while Hailey stared at me in shock and disgust.

"Damn you Katy Perry, for making such a danceable song." I muttered, _way to go Paige. _Shut up, inner voice, I snapped at it.

**XoX**

**Not my best to say the least, but I have writers block soo many ideas running through my head! Go on YouTube and search Austin Mahone , awesome kid and awesome singer. Alex Constancio is Austin's best friend, at least that's what I've heard and what I think, and he's an all round awesome kid too, and is hilarious. YouTube him too. And Cody Simpson. Yeah, pretty sure I've already discussed him. They're all cute, and amazing people. Anyways, review. **

**Click the BUTTON! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I know it's short, way to short for my liking, but this is all I could come up with. And I liked the ending, adding to it just seemed wrong. Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy writing my own novel and planning for the sequel of this little baby. Yes. I am planning on a sequel Paige's story isn't over yet! (; **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 14**

"You danced on the table," Aaron laugh, I glared at him and pushed him off the couch. Why is everyone finding this funny?

"You should have seen Brady's face when he dropped her off," Adam piped in helping his clone off the floor. I rolled my eyes as they laughed at my embarrassment.

"Hey, aren't you two officially going on your first date as boyfriends and girlfriend soon?" Ally asked me sitting down and taking a bite of her sandwich. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Calm down there, don't get too excited!" she sarcastically said eyeing me to see what's wrong. Nothing's wrong, I mean something's wrong, but it's not something you see. I'm falling for Brady and I know he'll catch me, but I can't stop being scared of getting hurt. The first time I fell in love and he ignored me it hurt like hell. There was always a constant ache in my chest and whenever I would see him I could barely contain my tears as he ignored my presence. And when we would make eye contact, he would look away quickly making my heart feel like someone was plunging a knife into it. I can't go through all that again. I don't think I could go through that pain and actually be happy at the end of it.

And then there's what his mom said, and I hate to admit it, but she's right. I can barely cook; I'm always running away, I don't focus my attention on him like a good imprint does. I've been studying Emily and Kim with their boys. They barely look away from them, and they're always touching each other. Whether it's holding hands or stroking their leg, they are always in the bubble. I even noticed this with Ally and Adam! Aaron and randy are even in the bubble and they just started dating! Maybe I'm just not the relationship type, maybe I'm not the right imprint.

"Yeah, isn't it in two days," Aaron smiled at me. I nodded my head and put on a fake smile.

He can't be in love with me, it's just not possible. I'm not the right girl, I'll never be the right girl.

**XoX**

**Yeah, short isn't it? Anyways, we got to see Paige's doubts and some of her fear. And the bubble, for all of you who don't know what the bubble is, is when you see a couple totally smitten for each other that they barely recognize the outside world. Sigh. I want the bubble. :( **

**Reviews make me smile and do a little dance! Oh and if you're reviewer number 83, you get a sneak preview of the next chapter! :) **

**And let the contest begin! **

**Hit that button! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, hello people who probably wan to murder for not updating in like FOREVER! But, I've had a major case of writers block, and I've been trying to bring my grades up, and there's been so much drama in my life. It's just been crazy, but here I am! Updating!(: **

**DISCLAIMER: You know what's mine and what isn't!**

**Chapter 15 **

I gripped the microphone to my side as I sat in the middle of the bleachers. The magician before us was almost done with his last trick. I can do this, I reassured myself. I looked around for Nathan, when I found his mop of messy hazelnut hair, he winked at me. I gave him a small smile and looked for Liam; he stood in the back coroner of the gym. Basically blending in with his dark skin tone, he saw me staring at me and he raised his fist. Miles stood at the other coroner of the gym also blending in with his dark skin tone, like his brother, he raised his microphone. I took a deep breath as everyone clapped for the poor magician. The lights completely blacked out, a few people screamed and gasped. I began to count and play the song in my head. I turned on my microphone and raised it to my lips. I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought as I belted out the first note.

***Few Days Before* **

"You look fine," Adam told me as I ran around my room trying to throw the perfect outfit together for the thousandth time. I mean not that I already had one outfit on, but it wasn't good enough.

"Fine, isn't good enough!" I exclaimed, I grabbed a random skirt and shirt, and began to push Adam out the door so I could change.

Pulling the black skirt on, my phone started to blast Crazy Girl by The Eli Young Band.

I jumped over to my phone, why is Brady calling me? "Hello," I answered quickly.

"Hey, Paige, I'm running a little late," he said. I let out a gust of air and grabbed a black belt that went with the skirt.

"It's alright, I'm running a little late myself," A little late, my ass, try a lot of late.

"Oh good, I'll be at your place in about 30 minutes,"

"Sounds awesome see you then,"

"Bye, I love you," he said sweetly, I paused for a second. Panic began to stir in the pit of my stomach, the pain of my last love blasted at me. I shook my head; no, Brady won't do that to me.

"Bye," I muttered, and went to say I love you too, but nothing came out so I hung up. I grabbed the red rosette tank top and pulled it over my head. I tucked it into the skirt, and grabbed a black long sleeved cardigan. I opened the door and spun around for Adam, who was sitting on the floor. I smiled down at him, but it slowly fell. He wore a solemn face and ran his hand through his hair very few seconds. He had tears falling off his chin, I knelt down and I whipped a tear away.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him softly, worry rushing through me. What could be wrong?

"Nothing," he shook his head and got up, I stayed on the ground and watched him, "Nothing," he muttered again rushing off. I slowly rose, and scratched my head. What was that all about?

**XoX**

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded for the hundredth time, tugging on the blindfold covering my eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough," Brady teased me as I felt the car turn. I glared at the darkness in front of me, why the hell isn't he telling me? Why am I blindfolded too? I didn't even get a chance to see what he was wearing before he covered my eyes.

"You know I hate surprises right," I blurted out, I heard him chuckle and mutter something. I shook my head and tried to find the knob for the radio. I felt a warmer hand grab mine; I smiled slightly as he intertwined our fingers, and set them on his thigh. I sighed; maybe he doesn't need an Emily or an Ally.

**XoX**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the thousandth time, stretching my seat waiting for him to stop the car.

"Almost, baby," he patted my thigh slightly; I groaned and leaned my head against the seat. Where the hell is he taking me?

"You should smile, it makes the world glow." He told me softly, I bite my lip and tried not to smile. He's too sweet.

**XoX**

"I hate you,"

"I love you too,"

"I seriously hate you,"

"Don't worry, I seriously love you,"

"I hate you,"

**XoX**

"Watch your step," Brady said as he helped me walk up stairs. Still blindfolded, and it sucks.

"I could watch my step, if I could actually see." I replied sarcastically.

"You'll be able to see soon,"

"I better be,"

**XoX**

I felt his hands go around my head and untie the blindfold. I squinted at the sudden light, but then gasped. There was a table in the middle of an empty ballroom, there was candles lit everywhere, and the chandelier was sparkling with crystals. There were two lone roses in a vase at the center of the table. I gasped; did he really do all this? I watched him move from behind me and turn on a stereo I hadn't seen. I noticed a window out of the corner of my eye; I turned my head towards the window. There across the road was First Beach. Why the hell did we drive for what seemed like hours?

"I had to give them time to set it up," Brady explained as if he read my thoughts.

"Great way to kill time," I nodded my head and turned towards him.

"Yeah," he muttered looking down at the wooden floor, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I smiled gently at him, and slowly looked him over once again. He wore a white tuxedo shirt, with a red tie and black pants. His shoes were his usual tennis shoes. His hair was gelled to stand up messily and he smelled like Axe. He never wore cologne; he doesn't need to wear cologne. I slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hands out of his pocket.

I swung our hands, and kissed his check, "It's perfect, just perfect,"

He smiled down at me, "You think so,"

"I don't think so, I know so. Now come on, let's eat, I'm starving!" I skipped over to the table and sat down. Brady stood where I left him, shook his head, and left to get the food. I slumped in my seat and placed my head in my hands. It's so perfect, he's so perfect…it's all to perfect. I love him, I truly really do. And what he has set up here is just amazing. But, I can't help but feel like this is too perfect. And when something gets too perfect something happens causing someone to get hurt. I don't want him to get hurt. I can't have him go through that pain, I could handle the pain. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. Stop thinking like that, I told myself, everything will be happy and wonderful!

"First we have spaghetti, freshly made from my dear friend," Brady said setting my plate down in front of me.

"Thanks," I said tucking right in. I hummed in delight when the noodles and sauce hit my taste buds.

"Can't wait for me, can you?" he asked, I looked up and blushed. _Way to go Paige, you screwed up already! _The voice in my head chimed. Shut up, I snapped at the stupid, little voice. He smiled at me and shook his head. I took a deep breath, I can do this. I can be the girl he wants, the girl he needs.

**XoX**

I heard people laugh, I felt their gazing eyes on us, and I knew they were judging us. I can handle this, I can handle being with him even if it means going through all this shit. Being an imprint to a werewolf isn't that bad at least I know he'll never leave me. My breath caught when I felt like something hit me, he _needs_ me. He needs me to be his girl and to be with him. I can't be depended on like that! I felt Brady's hand squeeze mine, I looked up at him and forced a smile. I depend on him too, and I can't do that! I can't depend on anyone besides my family and myself. They'll leave me everyone does because I'm not good enough….especially for a guy like Brady. We stopped at the ocean and stared at the setting sun. I heard him mumble something, and pull me closer.

"Paige," he started, oh no what is he going to say? What is he going to do?

"Yeah," I answered softly.

"I have something to tell you," what does he have to tell me?

"I-I-I have something to tell you too," what do I have to tell him? That I love him, I can barely say it over the phone! How can I say it to his face? Why would he want a girl who can't say she loves them? Who's afraid of hurting someone she loves or getting hurt again? Who wants a girl whose life is as fucked up as mine? No one wants a girl like that, he deserves so much better.

"Okay. Angel, you go first," he whispered lightly kissing my forehead.

Before I could even think twice, before I could think of the words coming out of my mouth, they already slipped out. "I can't do this anymore, it's over."

**_XoX_**

**__I'm so sorry for the long wait, I really am! I wished I could have updated sooner, but you know shit got in the way! Anyways, I'll post a few chapters tonight because I ahve them, ready! Please review even though it's been a long wait, THANK YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well hello people who are still faithfully reading this to who I thank you and wish I could send you a cookie because I'm horrible at updating and shit!**

**Well basically what happened was I read the chapter that was supposed to be this and hated it with a passion. So I finally over came the biggest writers block in history and wrote this little sucker for you! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah I don't own anything. **

**XoX**

Shit that didn't just come out of my mouth, I didn't just say that! What the hell am I doing? I don't want to break up with him, I _love_ him. I stared at his face as the words processed in his head, his face showed disbelief and pain. My heart felt like it was breaking just staring at his face, but I couldn't just rewind and take the words back. Something in me said those words, was I ready for the imprint? Was I ready to be in this relationship? I mean I've been hurt before and I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to put him through the pain either but knowing me I was going to screw up and cause the pain later on. Better now than later, he'll get over it sooner this way!

"W-why, what did I do? What can I do to change your mind? Paige please tell me you're kidding, this is just one of your pranks isn't it? Paige what happened? Please tell me what I can do to fix it?" he begged me, I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and almost changed my mind. But once again something stopped me.

"Nothing Brady, I can't do this anymore! I can't be the person you deserve! You deserve someone with a regular family, and who doesn't have fucked parents! You deserve someone who is able to love you without fucking it up! I'm screwed up, Brady, I've been hurt before and I wouldn't wish for anyone to go through it! _You deserve_ _the best and I can't give you that!_ " I told him, letting go of his hand. "I can't stand by your side; I can't be depended on like that!"

"Paige, -" he tried to grab my hand again, but I slapped his hand away.

"No Brady, you _need_ someone who isn't fucked up and who can love you! And that isn't me,"

"Is this what you want?"

No, "Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

No, I want you to gather me up in your arms and hold me, "Yes,"

"Fine," he sighed running a hand through his hair, "If this is what you want…then it's over."

Tears threatened to spill as I heard him say those two words. I nodded my head, my eyes trained on him, "Good, maybe you'll find the girl that deserves you."

He nodded his head, and grabbed my face in his hands, "Bye Paige," he brushed his lips against my forehead. He let go of my face and walked towards the other side of the beach.

"Bye Steroids," I whispered as he walked away knowing he'd hear with his supersonic hearing. I kicked the sand and turned towards the water. I sighed and felt tears race down my cheeks, what did I just do? The pain was setting in from the imprint, I gripped my phone and dialed Adam's number.

**XoX**

I woke up in my bed from another nightmare which I sadly turned into a reality. I curled up into a ball and silently sobbed. Why did I let my second chance of love go? Why did I break up with him? _Why?_ I heard my door open and someone shuffle over to my bed.

"Oh Paige," Adam sighed and climbed into my bed gathering me into his arms.

"I-its hurts," I sobbed into his chest as he smoothed my hair. As the pain from being apart from _him_ flared, I sobbed even harder into his chest. Stupid imprint.

"I know, Paige" he whispered, he sounded like he was breaking.

"I-I love him," I gripped his shirt tightly into my fist as the pain continued on its endless cycle.

"It'll be okay, it will get better, I promise," this made me cry even harder, he was promising something that he couldn't make comes true. It will never get better, because of the imprint, because we are soul mates.

After falling asleep on Adam's chest, I woke up in my bed by myself. I heard the TV on downstairs and plates moving around in the kitchen. I got up and ignored the shooting pain in my chest. I quietly walked down the stairs and listened to what my brothers were talking about.

"She has to know Aaron," Adam said roughly. I have to know what?

"Not now, she's a mess! I'll tell her when she gets better," Aaron replied quickly. I stared down at my baggy sweatshirt that had tear stains, okay I am a mess.

"Aaron, you don't have that long to tell her!"

"I know, I just don't want to put her through anymore pain!"

"She needs to know,"

"I'll tell her,"

"You've said that every time I bring it up! It hurts me to know you're going through this; of course it's going to hurt her! But what is she going to think when you have to quit your job and you get to sick to leave the house?"

"I'll tell her before it gets that far," What gets too far? What are they talking about?

"You need to tell her now,"

"Adam, I am not telling her, that I have- that I have-,"

"Cancer, you have cancer Aaron! She's going to notice!" I grabbed onto the railing. Aaron has cancer, there's no way he has cancer! Sure he gets sick a lot, but that doesn't mean he has cancer!

"Don't say that!"

"You. Have. Cancer," Adam said stopping after every word, I slide down the rest of the steps. I held back tears that were about to spill. My brother can't have cancer, he can't have it! We can't afford treatments which mean his battle was going to be easy! I gasped as the thought of losing someone else hit me.

"P-Paige," Aaron stuttered when they noticed me, he rushed over to my side, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I stared up at him, "You have cancer and you're asking me how I feel?" I croaked, holding my chest as if it'd stop all the pain.

"You heard," he whispered, well no shit I heard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded trying to be strong.

"You've been hurting and I didn't want to tell you until you were okay!"

"Yeah, then what would have happened if I came home and found you passed out on the floor?"

"That's already happened," Adam spoke up, "Except I found him before you came home."

"And you didn't tell me? Is it keep everything from Paige day? Am I not strong enough to know all this?"

"You were wrapped up in Brady and you were finally happy,"

"You could have told me, I can handle it!" I was pissed, no one tells me anything! I'm not strong enough to handle it, I'm weak all because of _him._ Suddenly I was putting on my converse over my leggings and tearing out the door. Tears poured out of my face as I ran towards the one place I knew I was safe.

**XoX**

I knocked on the familiar door and waited for someone to answer. I heard a baby cry, and a soft voice try to calm it. Slowly the door opened and I let out a gust of air that I didn't know I was holding.

"What do you want-Paige?" Zane asked in complete shock. Not waiting another moment I pushed myself into his arms and let more tears fall.

"Oh babe," he said with pain lacing his tone as he shut the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe it," Kaitlin said after I told Zane and her everything. I nodded my head in agreement as I stayed curled up into my best friend's side.

"Me either," Zane whispered, pulling me tighter into his side.

"You know Braden has a girl now, but asks about you still." Kaitlin said softly, stroking my hair.

I scoffed, "Why do people date him? He's going to cheat on them,"

"Because they think they can change them," she laughed at my anger.

"Why is he asking about me anyways? It's not like we were together,"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him,"

"I would yell at him before that even happened."

"Do it, go yell at him, tell him what a douche he is!" Kaitlin nearly screamed in my ear. I flinched and thought about what she said. I should, I did have a lot to tell him and it might help.

"Paige-" Zane spoke slowly as if warning me.

"Does he still live down the street?" I asked getting up, something in me ignited and I wanted to do this.

"Yeah," she said proudly watching me as I walked towards the door.

"I'm not sure if you should do this babe," Zane called after me.

"I need this," I turned around, "I'll be fine, trust me." I opened to door and sprinted down the street to see him already sitting there with his new girl. His eyes widened as I stopped in front of him.

"Paige what are you-"

"I hate you," I interrupted him, "I hate you because you made me smile when no one else could. I hate you because you ignored me after our feelings for each other were revealed. I hate you because you hurt me and make me scared to even like anyone else. I hate you because sometimes you make me feel like I'm not good enough. I hate you because you made me break up with a boy who I love and he loves me because I'm fucking scared to put him through the pain you put me. I hate you because you are the biggest douche ever. But thank you for making me who I am today! Thank you for being a douche so I know what it's like to be hurt. Thank you for making become stronger." I said in one whole breathe. He stared at me his mouth open. I smiled sweetly at the girl next to him, "I'd watch your back, and he'll probably play you." I turned around and walked back down to the house. Kaitlin had Jay in her arms standing there smiling proudly while Zane was pacing the porch on the phone.

"We heard you all the way over here!" she giggled as I reached her. I smiled at her and opened my arms for Jay to jump in. He gladly did and played with my hair as we watched his father.

He hung up the phone and turned towards me with a pissed look on his face, "You didn't tell anyone you were coming here!"

Oh shit, "Well, I was upset and I kind of just ran off." I said shyly happy that I had Jay in my arms to distract me from my angry best friend.

"Your brothers just called me saying everyone is looking for you, even Brady! Paige you are supposed to tell people before you take off!"

"Oops," I smiled sweetly, knew I forgot to do something.

*****_**Back to the talent show* **_

We were singing _Let's Get The Party Started _by The Black Eyed Peas. Everyone was rocking out to it even before I meet the boys on the floor. I smiled as I danced around with them just having the time of my life. I knew everyone was watching, but I didn't care. For once I was in the spotlight and I wasn't scared. I told the guy I used to practically love what I told him, I was closer to my best friend and his girlfriend than ever before, and I talked to my brothers after they picked me up from Zane's. Everything was great now, I was happy and I felt on top of the world. The only thing holding me back was the imprint; I flinched inwardly as I thought of Brady who was in the audience probably watching me. I need to talk to him, and I know exactly when I was going to.

**XoX**

We ran to the side of the gym, all of us jumping, laughing, and smiling.

"That was incredible!" I laughed as I hugged Nathan.

He nodded and gave the two brothers a man hug, "Thank you for doing this Paige!"

"No problem just be glad I walked in on your horrible practice! She couldn't sing or keep a beat for her life!" I said remembering the day I wandered into the gym wondering who was torturing a goat only to see the boys and some random girl singing.

Everyone laughed and we did a group hug before I broke away. They stared at me questions floating in their eyes. I smiled and texted Collin asking him to bring Brady to me. I bounced up and down waiting to see the two faces I was dying to see. Finally I saw Collin dragging Brady by the arm towards me. My smile faltered when I saw the emotionless expression on Brady's face. I have to do this, I love him and I hat seeing him like this. They stood in front of me now, Brady avoiding me completely and Collin sighing.

"What do you want Paige?" Collin asked with a little edge to his voice. Which I deserved I hurt his best friend, and I avoided him for about a week.

"This," I said putting a hand behind Brady's neck bringing his face down to mine and planted a kiss on his lips. Fireworks flew as I began to move my lips with his frozen ones, finally his lips became responsive and his arms pulled me closed to him. I bit his lower lip in return he moaned which opened his mouth and I took advantage. We began to fight for dominance when someone cleared their throat. I pulled away from the kiss still keeping myself flush against Brady who growled at the Nathan.

"Looks like you two are back together," he said with a small smile. I looked up at Brady in hope and he nodded his head quickly.

"And I'm never letting her go again," he growled and pulled me back into the kiss. I smiled against his lips. Nothing entering my mind except how much I loved his lips against mine and how hard I was falling for him.

**XoX**

**And this is just the beginning for these two! There's still more I want at least a few more chapters before I end it and take a break for awhile, About this break I don't know when I'll be back and if I'll ever be back in which to this I am saying this is the only story I want to finish before I leave because I put so much of myself into this and my feelings and some of my past that it's my baby. I am sorry for everything and sorry for the late update. Review if you want, tell me what you think! Thank you if you're still reading this. Thank you for more then you'll ever know.**


End file.
